The Pull Of Your Heart
by theslytherinslut
Summary: Ryleigh Lovette never expected for her sixth year to bring on these many events. Between pulling pranks, keeping up her studies and juggling her love life, she thinks she may be going mad. Can she deal with everything without cracking under the pressure?
1. Returning To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my character, plotline and a few other characters strewn out about the story. If I owned Harry Potter then Fred wouldn't have died, Remus and Tonks wouldn't have died, Sirius wouldn't have died and well...alot of other things wouldn't have happened. But of course, I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to **J.K. ROWLING** -- zee rather amazing author. However, I did use a number of pieces of dialogue in this chapter and I probably will steal a phrase or two during the story.

REVIEW? :]

* * *

Chapter One

"Returning To Hogwarts"

"Ryleigh Marie Lovette, you better wake up _right now_", I heard my father's voice say.

_Ooh, full name. Not good._

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I was going back to school today, Of course, I was tired after being up late packing. That was me, a procrastinator.

"Ryleigh!" my brother exclaimed, bouncing into the room. "It's ten o'clock! The train at Platform 9 ¾ leaves at eleven! Come on, come on, come on!"

I think I was _this_ close to hexing Xavier into next week. He was going to Hogwarts for the first time this year and was super excited. I, however, would be entering my sixth year at the school and wasn't that ecstatic about it.

"I'm up", I muttered, rolling out of bed and walking towards my bathroom.

"That's my girl", Daddy said, grinning widely as he pulled my little brother out of the room.

After taking a quick shower, changing into a pair of jeans, a white baby tee and some bright blue converse, I was ready.

Ah, how I would miss dressing freely like I did in summer. Oh well. I still had weekends.

Me and Xavier side-apparated with Dad, seeing as mom well…wasn't around anymore. She died from a muggle disease when I was eight. It's alright though – we've got Daddy.

Saying my brother was nervous as soon as we stepped through the barrier was an understated. He started freaking out, clinging to my arm.

"Can I sit with you and your friends?" he begged.

I looked at him skeptically. Didn't most boys want to stay_ away_ from their older sisters? My brother's an odd one.

"Xavier, calm down", my dad told him. "The train is a great place to meet great friends!"

"Yeah!" I said, backing him up, "Let's not forget that's where I found my best friends. Fred and –".

I was cut off by being picked up from behind and spun around. I laughed.

"George!" I screamed, hugging him.

The redhead was grinning wildly at me, chuckling himself. I noticed that mischievous twinkle in his eye wasn't gone yet.

"Thanks for saying hi to me", his other half said, pouting as he appeared next to his brother. I laughed and hugged him too.

"I'm sorry, Fred, but you know George's my favourite", I replied, smirking.

"He's mine too", Fred said as he pretended to swoon and bat his eyelashes.

We all laughed together, and then I realized my little brother was still watching all of this.

Apparently, George noticed this too. "Hey, you!" he said, smiling at Xavier. My brother grinned and waved.

"Ah, Xav. Are you a firstie?" Fred asked in the tone he used whenever he had mischief on his mind.

"Yup, I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor", he replied.

"Well, mate, if you're not, then we might just have to disown you", George told him.

My brother's face paled a bit.

I laughed. "He's joking, Xav. And since when are you guys part of the family?"

They both gasped.

"How could you say that?"

"Well, I never!"

I watched as they started to walk away, just waiting for them to turn around. When they did, we all grinned at eachother.

"Seems like our parents have reunited. 'Ought to see goodbye, don't you think?" Fred suggested and we all started in the direction of our parents.

I noticed that in the small crowd of redheads, my father stuck out quite plainly. Mr. Weasley was conversing with Dad while Mrs. Weasley was squeezing the living daylights out of Ron.

"Oh, Ryleigh!" she exclaimed once she saw me and released her son. He sent me a look of gratitude as he started talking to Harry.

Once I was released by their mother, she gave me and the twins a stern look.

"Now", she said, "I want no mischief this year! No meeting up with Peeves, no torturing the first years, and no mouthing off to Snape!"

I smiled at her innocently as her sons did also.

"Mum", George started, "You really think we'd do something like that?"

She gave him a look of exasperation. "Percy isn't there this year to tell me what you boys are up to…"

"Thank Merlin", Fred groaned.

Mrs. Weasley frowned once more. "Just…Try your hardest, you three".

"We'll try", I said, grinning before I was pulled away by my father.

"I know I don't have to give you another speech—".

"Dad, you _never_ give me a speech. In fact, you encourage me".

He grinned sheepishly and hugged me tightly. "Keep an eye on your brother".

"Of course", I replied.

The train whistled, signaling that we had to get on.

After saying some last goodbyes, we ran onto the train and my brother found a couple of friends.

"That's a relief", I said as we were finally able to go find a compartment.

Right as the train started to move, we opened a compartment holding Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Katie.

"Ryleigh!" the girls exclaimed as they got up to hug me. Lee gave us a smile, feeling too manly to give hugs.

"Fred!" George screamed, opening his arms.

"George!"

They hugged eachother, saying how much they had missed one another, and how good their new hair looked.

"Oh, yes, well I suppose it's rather nice to see you both", Angelina sniffed.

I took a seat down in between Alicia and Katie.

"How was your summer?" I asked the girls.

"I spent the entire two months in Paris with my mum's side. Dad was rather peeved we didn't go down to Australia. He fancies the idea of living with kangaroos", Alicia said, laughing.

"I stayed home, helped out in my uncle's shop down in Diagon Alley", Katie told us.

"Quidditch", Angelina said simply.

"Typical", we all replied, laughing.

"Shutup", she responded, also laughing.

"Is it time?" Fred asked his brother.

"Oh, it's time", George answered.

"Finally!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"Where are you three going?" Katie asked the trio.

"To terrorize the first-years; what do you think?" Fred asked in fake disgust as they left the compartment.

"Go easy on my brother!" I yelled after them.

Their reply was, "No promises!" and then laughter.

Yup, it was what they always did in the train rides. They wreaked havoc. Usually I would be helping them, but I was too busy catching up with the girls.

We didn't see the guys until it was time to file into the carriages. We had however heard a few screams from all the way down the train, but were too smart to go check it out.

"Run!" we heard Fred scream from behind us as we were beginning to get into a carriage.

"Go, go, go!" George hurried, pushing us into the carriage and relieved as it started to pull itself.

We all looked at them expectantly.

"What did you do?" I asked slowly.

They grinned mischievously. "You'll see at the feast".

"Oh Merlin", Alicia groaned. "I'm scared".

"You didn't do anything to my brother, right?"

"No!" George insisted.

"Just his friends", Fred shrugged.

"Oh, that's wonderful", Angelina sighed.

When we were back to the castle and in our usual seating since first year, I spotted my brother in the line for the Sorting.

"Ooh, this should be good", George said, rubbing his hands together.

"You gave him a right scare at the station!" I said, hitting him.

He frowned at me, rubbing the sore spot. "You're abusive, woman".

I scrunched up my nose. "You're so unlucky that we're allowed to use magic here".

He turned in hope of being saved to the rest of the table. They all looked away, whistling.

"I hate you all", he sighed.

I also noticed what the guys had done on the train. There were about five firsties in line with blue hair. We all burst out laughing at this.

"Bloody brilliant!" I choked out, wiping a tear from my eye.

"You guys never cease to amuse me", Katie laughed.

"Thankyou", the trio said, getting up and bowing.

We all looked up as the Sorting Hat began singing his song, eager to listen in on what he was saying this year.

_Nothing important_, I decided after a while.

I'm proud to say that my brother made it into Gryffindor and the twins slapped him on the back as he made his way to the table.

"Knew you'd get in!" George said.

"I never doubted you, mate", Fred added.

I rolled my eyes. They were horrible influences.

When the Sorting was over, I was glad and I waited for the usual 'tuck in' from Dumbledore. Once it was given, I started loading food onto my plate.

"Hungry, Ry?" Fred asked me, grinning crookedly. "You could give Ron a run for his money".

I glared playfully at him and continued to stuff my face. "I'm amazing", I told him.

He smiled. "Clearly".

When dinner was over, Dumbedore gave the usual precautions about the castle. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.

This erupted an out-roar from our part of the table.

"What?!" George exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" Fred added.

"No Quidditch?!" I asked.

We all looked at Angelina, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Dumbledore's off his rocker", she said as if she was in a daze.

Dumbledore was starting to explain why the wonderful Quidditch Cup was cancelled, when he was interrupted.

There was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling.

My breath got caught in my throat.

"Blimey", the twins whispered together, staring at the man's face.

It looked as if it had been carved by a blind man with one arm. Every inch of his skin seemed to be scarred. But his eyes were the most alarming part of his face.

One of them was small, dark and beady. The other was larger, round as a coin, and a vivid electric blue. The blue eyes was moving ceaselessly, without blinking and was rolling up, down and from side to side, quite independently. Sometimes it even rolled to the back of the man's head, so all you could see was white.

As the stranger walked towards Dumbledore, all eyes were still on him. He shook Dumbledore's hand and sat down in the empty seat at the head table.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against The Dark teacher", Dumbledore said brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody".

"Alastor Moody", Lee asked us, "The Auror?"

"Don't you mean ex-Auror?" Alicia responded.

"I'm sure you mean _Mad Eye Moody_", George insisted.

I was too busy staring at the man. He was so frightening, I was scared to have classes with him.

The headmaster cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, we are to have to honor of housing a very exciting event over the upcoming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year".

"You're JOKING!" Fred exclaimed loudly.

Everybody in the Hall laughed, including Dumbledore.

"I am _not_ joking Mr. Weasley", Professor Dumbledore responded. "Though, now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –".

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – maybe this is not the time", he said, "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I do hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation".

I listened closely, although I did already know what the Tournament was. I wanted to hear more. I was glad to hear the Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money".

Fred and George's faces were lit with enthusiasm.

"I'm gonna go for it!" they both exclaimed, grinning widely.

I grinned. "Do it!"

However, the excited whispers and giggles were cut quickly by Dumbledore's next words.

"The Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic have agreed that an age restriction is to be imposed on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older will be allowed…"

But of course, he was not able to finish that sentence, because the Hall broke out in noise.

"Seventeen years?!" I heard Harry exclaim from down the table.

"That's rubbish! That's rubbish, you hear me?!" the twins were yelling.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore silenced us by magnifying his voice magically. His eyes were twinkling amused, however, in the direction of Fred and George. To say they were furious would be an understatement.

"I therefore beg you not to waste your time, parchment and ink submitting yourself if you are under seventeen", the headmaster said.

He added a few other things, but I was far too busy trying to calm down the blokes at my table to pay attention. He bid us goodnight, and they were still not over the shock yet.

"They can't do that! We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?!" George demanded.

"They're not stopping me from entering", said Fred stubbornly, "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Alright, boys", Alicia said, sighing. "Back to the common room".

"But it's not fair", George whined.

Katie patted his arm, soothingly. "I know it's not fair, but it's the rules".

"I don't like the rules", Fred stated, pouting.

I linked arms with him and started tugging him towards the common room. "Well, perhaps I can help you and George try to convince the judge?"

At this, he brightened up and his bad mood was gone instantly. I let out a sigh of relief. I felt terrible for these boys' mother.

Once we were back to the common room, we were all laughing.

The twins and I thought it would be funny to shoot a jet of water at a few third year Hufflepuff girls. Needless to say that their highpitched screams made us bolt back to the Gryffindor common room, clutching our sides from laughing so hard.

We went up to our rooms after a half an hour or so, still tired from the train ride.

"Hey, Ry?" Fred said to me as I was heading up the girls' tower.

"Yeah, Fred?"

He grinned. "We're wreaking havoc this year".

I grinned back. "Oh yeah".

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Angelina bouncing on my bed. I was about to murder the girl.

"Angelina, you are going to die", I mumbled into my pillow, not willing to get up.

"You have to get out of bed to kill me!" she sang happily.

"Oh, don't worry", I mumbled tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I'll get you".

"I'd like to see you – ".

I sprung out of my bed, making her fly off and tackled her to the ground.

We both started laughing as we tumbled and rolled around the room.

"Woah!" Alicia exclaimed as she opened the door to our room. She then laughed. "You guys are crazy".

We stopped tumbling eventually and just kept on laughing. It had taken me this much effort to get out of bed, might as well get off the floor.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"Six thirty", Katie replied, coming out of the bathroom.

I groaned. "You guys suck! Breakfast is at eight!"

"We know", Alicia said, grinning.

I groaned again and dragged myself into the bathroom. After I was showered and dressed in my robes, we all headed down to the Great Hall.

Not to our surprise, the guys were already there, laughing about something.

"Hey guys", I said, sitting down and stealing a piece of toast off George's plate.

"Really?" he asked me. "Is that necessary? There's more toast on the table".

I shrugged and grinned. "If there's more toast then why are you complaining?"

"Ooh", Lee said, "She's got you there".

"Shutup", George grumbled, grabbing himself four more pieces of toast.

"Hungry, much?" Angelina asked as she served herself to the eggs.

"Yes, very. Because my toast was stolen!"

"George, let it _go_!" I laughed as I piled sausage onto my plate.

He angrily slapped butter onto his toast, mumbling to himself.

"Off your rocker, you are", I muttered, smiling all the while. I loved to tease him – it was something we did.

"So, Ry – me and George were thinking about what we could do about this judge", Fred said to me while shoveling food into his mouth. "A petition?"

I cringed. "Talk to me when you're done chewing", I laughed.

He did as he was told and continued after swallowing, "We could – ".

"Schedules!" McGonagall announced, handing ours to each of us.

Alicia sighed. "Ew, Divination".

I laughed. "Why didn't you drop it?"

She looked sheepish. "I kinda forgot".

Fred and George clapped. "Brilliant of you", they both said.

Lee groaned. "I have it too".

"Alright! Who has what with the lovely me?" Katie asked, checking all of our schedules.

"Well, lovely, it looks as though we all have everything together except for when Lee and Leesh have a class with the old hag", Angelina replied.

Fred waved his hand wildly in the air. "I call Ryleigh for Potions! Maybe I'll get an Outstanding!"

"No way, mate, I get her!" George argrued.

"Clearly you are both delusional, because she's mine", Alicia scoffed.

I laughed. "I had no idea I was in such high demand this year", I said.

"Seeing as I called her first, I do believe that means I get her", Fred stated.

George grinned. "Wand It for her?"

Fred grinned also. "Absolutely".

"Count me in for Wanding It", Alicia added in.

"What on earth is _Wanding It_?" Angelina demanded.

Me and Katie laughed.

"Watch", Katie told her.

We watched as George pulled out his wand and gripped the bottom of it. Fred gripped it on top of him, then Alicia, and so on until Fred hit the top with his palm.

He laughed. "I got her anyway".

We all laughed at the way they fought for things.

"Whatever happened to Exploding Snap? That's how we decided things at my house", Lee told us.

We shrugged and continued to talk until my brother ran up to us.

"Ryleigh, Ryleigh!" he called.

I glanced at him. "Yeah, Xav. What's up?"

He grinned. "I need you and the twins' help".

I shot him a confused face. "With what?"

He took a deep breath, "Me and my friends want to enter in the Triwizard Tournament", Xavier spilled quickly.

I looked at him as if he was completely off his rocker. "You're eleven!"

"Duh", he scoffed. "That's why I need your help. How do I trick the judge?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not helping you".

He groaned. "Fine", he said and then turned to the twins. "Then I need _your_ help".

"Ah, this child has taste!" George exclaimed.

Fred pretended to tear up. "I'm so proud! Well you see, what we have in mind is – ", he started but then I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Hush up, both of you! Xav, go back to your friends. You're _not_ entering that contest", I told him sternly.

He let out a small grunt of frustration. "I'm owling Dad!" he threatened before running off.

I scoffed. "I'd like to see him owl – EW!" I screamed, pulling my hand back. "Fred, did you just _lick me_?!"

He shot me a devilish grin. "Maybe", he replied.

"That's gross, you little…!" I made to punch him, but he quickly jumped off of the bench and started running away.

"Catch me if you can, Ry!" He yelled back to me.

"Watch me!" I shouted, jumping up myself before looking at Alicia. "Bring my books to class, love you!"

I quickly bolted after Fred, not that far behind. I heard his cackle from a mile away. He couldn't get away; we have DADA together.

"Fredrick Nicolai Weasley!" I screamed after him.

He laughed. "Ryleigh Marie Lovette, you of all people should know that's not my full name!" he yelled back.

I pounced on him, making us both fall to the ground, me pinning him to the ground.

"Ask me if I care", I said.

He chuckled. "Do you care?"

"Nope!" I said, hitting him before getting up and straightening out my robes.

Fred laughed as he got up also, ruffling my hair. "I love you, Ry", he told me cheekily.

I sniffed. "Well I don't", I replied after fixing my hair and started to walk down the hall.

This time, _he_ was the one running after _me_. "Awh, come on!" Fred said as he reached my side. "You know I love you".

I laughed and turned to him, stopping in my tracks. "Fred Weasley, if running down a couple corridors just to tackle you to the ground isn't love, I don't know what is", I told him.

He grinned and slung an arm around my shoulders as we made our way to Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"Lovette! Weasley!" Moody barked as we walked through the door. "I will not tolerate students being late! One more time and it's detention!"

I sighed. I forgot we had class with this man; he was terribly distracting.

"Yes, Professor", we both said as we took our seats; mine next to Alicia, Fred's next to George.

I turned around to glance at the twins and they both winked at me.

I smiled to myself, turning back to face the front.

_And the madness begins._


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my character, plotline and a few other characters strewn out about the story. If I owned Harry Potter would I be on ? No, I'd be taking a bath in MONEEYY! But of course, I don't own HP. So I take baths in water. Harry Potter belongs to **J.K. ROWLING** -- zee rather amazing author. However, I did use a number of pieces of dialogue in this chapter and I probably will steal a phrase or two during the story.

REVIEW? :]

* * *

Chapter Two

"The Triwizard Tournament"

The next following weeks passed, and before I knew it, it was the end of October. The other two competing schools were coming tomorrow and the buzz about the school couldn't have been louder.

"I can't believe it!" Angelina cried as we sat down in the common room that night, "Viktor Krum – _here_!"

"Keep it in your pants, Ange", Lee told her, smirking.

"Shutup! We all know you three are excited about the Beauxbatons girls", she teased.

"Why, yes", Fred said, grinning. "Yes, we are".

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Pigs".

"Fred, I don't believe we ever said that we were glad they were coming for _looks_?" George asked his brother, sounding offended.

"Brother, you seem to be right!"

"It was implied", I pointed out while doodling on the parchment in front of me.

The next evening, we were greeted with the students from Beauxbatons, along with the boys from Durmstrang.

Needless to say, we all swooned once we saw Krum. The guys were too busy staring at the French girls.

I, however, did take _some_ interest from the students at Beauxbatons; they had boys too!

"Cute little French boys, with their cute little French accents", Katie dreamed, playing with her food.

I laughed. "Maybe you can be somebody's _croissant_", I teased.

She looked excited at this idea. "Really?!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "What about that one?"

I shrugged. "Blondes aren't really my thing", I told her before popping a roasted potato into my mouth.

"Ooh, how about that one?" Alicia pointed out a tall brunette with stunning blue eyes.

Katie grinned. "That's the one", she decided.

Angelina laughed. "And how exactly are you going to get him?"

Katie snorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Woo him!"

Fred and George were mumbling to eachother about something or another. Lee was staring at a certain blonde who was giggling with her friends.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Lee, mate, you're not gonna get her", I told him sympathetically.

He frowned at me. "Yes I will!" he insisted.

I smiled. "Why do you want a French girl so much?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the _French kiss_?" he asked me, smirking.

I cringed away from him. "You _are_ a pig", I said.

He grinned. "But you love me".

Dumbledore rose from his seat at the Head Table. "The casket, if you please, Mr. Filch", he said to the caretaker.

Filch, who had been lurking in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore, carrying a big wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman", said the headmaster, as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways; their magical ability – their daring – their powers of deductions – and of course, their ability to cope with danger".

"_Danger_?" Katie squeaked.

"Wicked", the twins whispered, smirking.

"As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament", he went on calmly, "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire".

"Yes!" I whispered, looking at the twins.

We didn't even listen to the rest of the speech, except when we heard that we only have twenty-four hours.

"Do you know how easy this will be?" I asked them, grinning.

"I _know_!" George insisted. "We thought we were going to have to bribe somebody or something, but _no_!"

"A _cup_!" Fred exclaimed. "_Really_? A little _goblet_ is going to outsmart us?"

"Didn't you three even _listen_ toDumbledore?" Alicia asked, exasperated.

"No", I said quite plainly. "After the Goblet of Fire I just heard blah, blah, blah – twenty-four hours, blah, blah, blah – Ryleigh's amazing".

We all laughed.

"Well", Angelina started, "That last part might be true, but he said he's drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire".

"An Age Line!" Fred said, his eyes glinting as we all made our way back to the common room. "well, that should be fooled by an Ageing Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that Goblet, it can't tell if you're seventeen or not!"

"This is perfect! Ry's been getting _Outstanding_s in Snape's class since day one!" George exclaimed. "You know how to make an Ageing Potion, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course!"

"Well, then!" Fred replied, grinning, "We only have twenty-four hours; we have to get started _tonight_!"

The lot of us grinned in return and began running towards the common room, preparing for a long night.

"You lot staying up, too?" I asked Harry, Hermione and Ron once we got back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes", Hermione told me. "I've got to help them with their Transfiguration essay".

"Hey!" Harry objected. "It's mostly Ron!"

Ron, however, wasn't focusing on an essay of any sort. He was tapping his chin in thought.

"Where is he?" he asked us.

"Who's he?" I asked, confused.

"Krum!" he insisted. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people were staying, did he?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Angelina had gotten up from her chair, glumly.

"No", she told the boy sadly, "Trust me, if I did – I'd be sleeping there tonight".

I laughed. "Ange, go to bed", I told the poor obsessed girl.

"I'll see you in the morning", she told the lot of us, heading up the girls' tower along with Katie and Alicia.

"G'Night, you guys!" Lee called as he went up to his own dorm.

"'Night", we chorused and I began to look at the ingredients list infront of me.

"Need anything?" George asked, looking over my shoulder at the list.

"Oh, Ryleigh", Hermione said, sounding as if she was disappointed in me. "You're not encouraging them, are you?"

I grinned. "Of course, I am!"

"Of course, she is", Fred agreed, nodding.

"Boys, bad news", I said, looking at the list suddenly. "We don't have Eye of Newt".

"Well, can't we make it without that?" George asked, sounding desperate.

I sighed. "We need _four_".

"So…that's a no?" George sounded confused.

"Wait", Fred said. "I have a thought…"

"What is it?!" me and his twin asked urgently.

"I distinctly remembered having to use Eye of Newt in our fourth year", he told us, "Meaning…"

We all grinned mischievously, whipping our heads in the Golden Trio's direction.

"No!" Hermione protested after we had asked her.

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" I pleaded.

"No!" she insisted. "I will not go against Dumbledore's orders. That is disrespect for – ".

George placed a Silencing Charm on her, and she looked furious. "_The rules_, we know", he said, grinning.

"What about you, Harry?" Fred asked.

He shrugged. "Sure, I'll be right back", he replied, running up to his dorm.

"Brilliant!" the twins exclaimed.

I looked at the furious brunette, grinning. "Well, she doesn't look happy", I said pointedly.

"I'd ask you to keep her like that for the rest of the night", Ron sighed, "But I need her for Transfiguration"

"I'll help you, Ronnie-kins", George offered, using the nickname his brother so every much disliked.

"Really?" the young redhead asked, his eyes brightening.

"No", George said bluntly, smirking.

Ron looked down at his essay, mumbling as we took the Silencing Charm off of Granger.

She started to tell us off as Harry came down the stairs with the ingredients.

I grinned as I took it from him. "Potter, you are officially my favourite person in the world", I exclaimed.

"Hey!" the twins protested.

I sighed, "Next to them". I threw in the Eyes of Newt and stirred four time counter-clockwise.

"What next?" George asked.

"Kitchens", I said.

"Kitchens?" Fred repeated.

"I'm hungry", I replied.

"What about the potion?" George demanded.

I sighed. "Clearly you know nothing. We have to let it sit for fifteen minutes".

"To the kitchens!" Fred agreed.

"The kitchens?!" Hermione persisted. "Did you know that house elves are down there, slaving over hot stoves?!"

"Yes…" I said slowly, "That's why we're going. _Food_",

"Oh, Merlin, Ryleigh. Just go before she gets started on spew", Ron groaned.

"It's not spew!" she yelled at him. "It's S.P.E.W., and I have you know…"

But we didn't hear the rest of her rant, because we sprinted out of that common room as if our lives depended on it.

Laughing as George tickled the pear, we stepped into the kitchens.

A herd of house elves came scurrying up to us, offering us numerous things.

"Can Dobby help Miss Ryleigh?" my favourite elf asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm feeling a bit peaky, how about a batch of brownies?" I asked, even though I knew that I would get it.

"Of course, Miss Ryleigh!" Dobby replied, running off to get my treats.

I looked over to Fred and George, to see that they had asked the elves for a basket, and were now piling food into it. I laughed at them.

"You guys eat too much", I told them, smiling.

"Uphm oohm polkinf", Fred replied, his mouth full of food.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Chew, swallow, _then_ talk".

He followed my instructions and then grinned. "I said look who's talking", he repeated.

I stuck out my tongue, but then grinned as Dobby returned with a plate full of brownies.

"Thanks, guys!" we called as we took our food and walked back to the common room.

Once we entered, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still in there, Granger looking quite peeved.

"Hello, lovely people!" I sang as I munched on my treats. "Brownie?"

"Ooh!" Ron exclaimed, reaching for one.

Hermione slapped his hand away.

"What?" he whined. "It's safe to take food from _Ryleigh_; it's Fred and George you have to worry about!"

He reached again for a treat, and once more, his bushy haired friend prevented him.

Ron made a "hmph!" and returned to his essay, begging Hermione to fix his spelling.

As Fred and George stirred the potion clockwise for five minutes as I had advised them to, I levitated a brownie over to Ronald.

He grinned and looked up at me, quickly shoving it into his mouth before Hermione could notice.

After he finished chewing and mouthed 'thankyou' to me; I waved my hand airly and continued to throw ingredients into the cauldron.

"Stir the mixture counterclockwise four times before throwing in Essence of Gargoyle", I read from the book, handing Fred the spoon once more.

"Ew", he said, doing what he was told. "_Essence of Gargoyle_?"

George shrugged. "Maybe it's because gargoyles are old?" he suggested.

We all froze.

"_Are_ gargoyles old?" I asked myself.

The three of us turned to the fourth years. "Hermione!"

She looked up, agitated. "What?"

"Are gargoyles old?" Fred asked.

Her eyes lit up and immediately I knew this was a bad sign. "Well, I read about them in _All About Magical Myths_ a few days ago, and legend says that millions of years before our time, Terrence The Tall believed that – ".

"Earth to Granger!" George interrupted.

She sighed, apparently mad that she didn't get to finish her recollection of the book. "Yes, they're old", she said finally.

"I was right!" George exclaimed, doing a little happy dance.

We all laughed at him but Hermione, who was mumbling about Terrence The Tall still.

Fred bounced up and down, poking me repeatedly. "Is it done, is it done, is it done?!" he asked excitedly.

Finally, I sighed and said, "No, Fred. It needs to sit for an hour before we stir it again, and _then_ it will be done".

"But that's too much work", he pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, you two. You go lay down on the couch. _I'll _stay up to finish the potion".

"Awh, Ry", George said, "You don't have to do that".

I looked at him wearily. "You're giddy inside, aren't you?"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I'm tired".

"Okay!" I said, "Then go lie down. I'll be fine, don't worry".

"You sure?" Fred asked.

I groaned. "You two are impossible. Go sleep".

They both gave me a hug followed by "love you!" and "you're the best!"

It seemed as though as soon as their head had hit the pillow, they drifted to sleep. I rolled my eyes at their being tired and went to sit at the table with the three fourth years.

"So you have an hour to kill?" Ron asked me.

"Yup", I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

He smiled sheepishly, "Then can you help me with this? Hermione refuses to do anything else".

"Well, I had to move onto Harry's essay, didn't I?" she objected.

I laughed. "Sure, Ron. I'll help, but you guys have to promise to not let me fall asleep", I said.

"Deal!" he immediately replied and pushed his parchment over to me.

I looked over his essay, amazed at how little this boy knew. While Hermione was yelling at Harry for using an improper spell, I decided to help little Ronnie-kins out.

"Ron", I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Want me to write the rest?"

His eyes lit up at my proposition. "Would you?!"

"Of course!" I responded and took his quill from him, finishing the essay in a flash.

I think Ron found I was being unusually nice to him, seeing as I didn't tease or manipulate him in anyway.

I leaned over to whisper to him again. "Just because I pull pranks on you all the time, doesn't mean I can't be nice to you", I said.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. "You amaze me".

I shrugged and grinned. "It's what I do", I replied before sliding his finished essay back over to him.

"Well, I'm off to bed", Ron told us.

"Me too. 'Night, Hermione. 'Night Ryleigh", Harry added.

"Goodnight!" we called as they walked up to the boys' dorms.

Hermione smiled slightly at me. "I saw that", she said.

"Saw what?" I asked, wearing the innocent smile I had worn so many times over the years.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, still smiling. "If you're tired, I can finish that potion for you".

I looked at her, surprised. "Hermione Granger, that potion is a complete disregard for _the rules_", I replied in a serious tone.

She laughed. "Just don't tell Fred and George I did. They'll expect me to let them get off with all of their other schemes", she sighed.

I grinned and placed my hand over my heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die".

"G'Night, Ry", she said, smiling.

"'Night", I responded, curling up on the empty armchair. Fred was occupying the couch and George was on the loveseat.

* * *

The next morning, the twins woke me up eagerly, a whole two hours before breakfast.

I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What?" I demanded.

"Does the potion work?!" they both asked.

I grinned. "Let me shower, change, and then we'll find out".

We did just that. We fully sprinted down to the room where the Goblet of Fire was being held, our lot in tow.

There was a crowd, as always, waiting to see who entered. The twins ran in, screaming and the crowd cheered.

Hermione was reading her book on one of the benches, rolling her eyes. I grinned and sat next to her.

"Thanks again", I said.

She looked at me funny. "Thanks for what?"

My grin grew, and her face broke out in one as well.

"Ryleigh just helped us cook it up last night!" Fred announced proudly.

"It's why we keep her around", George added, sending a wink my way.

I laughed.

"It's not going to work", she sang loudly towards the twins.

I grinned. She knew it was going to work. Well, maybe she doubted it, but I sure as hell _hoped_ it was going to work.

"Oh, yeah?" Fred said, taking a seat next to her, George on the other side of me.

"And why's that, Granger?" his twin asked.

"You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore wasn't lying last night at the feast. I saw him draw this himself", she told them.

"So?"

She sighed, "_So_, a wizard like Dumbledore could not possibly be outsmarted by something as pathetically dimwitted as an Ageing Potion".

"Oh, but that's why it's so brilliant", George said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted!" Fred told her.

She rolled her eyes once more as the twins pulled the small test tubes out of their pockets.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George".

They entwined their arms. With a "bottoms up!" they downed the potion and jumped into the Age Line.

They waited for a side effect.

None came.

"Yeah!" they both cheered, grinning at the crowd, also cheering. They tossed their small pieces of parchment into the Goblet and I held my breath.

Nothing happened.

"Yes!" the twins screamed, hi-fiving eachother. The crowd cheered.

I cheered also, squealing loudly. It had worked. My potion had worked!

I had spoken too soon. With a flash of fire and light, the redheaded boys were thrown out of the Age Line.

I gasped and stood from my seat, only to see they had sprouted long, white beards! I laughed, just like everybody in the room as they tackled eachother.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the pair, grabbing them both by the ears.

"Hospital Wing?" I asked them, smiling.

"If you would", they both said with a nod.

I swear, sometimes I felt like these boys' mother.

A few hours later, the twins were fine, but we had missed all of our classes.

"Might as well head back to the common room", George said with a shrug.

We followed his lead and once in Gryffindor tower, were greeted by our lot.

"Very nice beards earlier, boys", Katie commented, laughing.

"I reckon you could have given Dumbledore a run for his money!" Angelina exclaimed, also laughing.

"Oh, haha", Fred said sarcastically, flicking Angelina's head.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Oops, sorry", Fred replied with an innocent wink.

"I can't wait for dinner", Lee told us. "I want to know who got Hogwarts Champion".

We all knew that Angelina entered, but frankly I didn't think she was going to win all that much.

"Cedric entered", Alicia said, swooning slightly.

Katie smiled. "Now _he_ is worth a shag or two".

"Uh, yeah – men leaving as of now", George stated, standing up.

I scoffed. "Men?"

"Yes, men", Fred said, puffing out his chest importantly.

I scrunched up my nose and pulled a look of disgust. "You look like Percy when he announced that he was Head Boy", I told him.

"Oh, you mean the thirteen hundredth time?"

"That's the one".

He sent me a mischevious grin and looked at his twin. "I feel like attacking some first years; how do you feel?"

"I second that!" George exclaimed.

And like that, the twins and Lee were gone.

"Well we know how to get rid of them incase of emergency now", Alicia shrugged.

We laughed and began our usual conversation of gossip.

By dinner, the enter castle was in a permanent buzz. Who was going to be chosen?!

As the headmaster stood up, we all quieted down.

"The Goblet is ready to make its decision", said Dumbledore, "I estimate it will need another moment or two".

And just like that, the flames inside the Goblet turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it – the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and read aloud, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!"

A storm of applause swept through the Hall as Krum stood up and made his way to the front.

"That's right, Krum! That's my boy!" Angelina screamed.

I covered my face with my hands. "Maybe if I stay like this long enough, I can pretend like I _don't know you_", I told her.

We both laughed, but were soon silenced as the flames turned red again. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

I noticed all of the guys look up as a girl with silvery blonde hair pranced up to the front.

When Fred turned back to me, I was giving him a look of disgust.

"What?!" he insisted, "She's Veela I tell you!"

I rolled my eyes and patted his arm. "Of course she is".

The Goblet of Fire shot up once more, its red flames revealing the last piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Before cheering, I sent Angelina a look of sympathy. She shrugged and smiled, cheering along with the rest of the school. The Hufflepuffs were going _wild_.

Finally, the applause died down as we listened to Dumbledore congratulate the champions, but he was cut off by the Goblet of Fire shooting up again.

We all showed a look of confusion as he caught the piece of parchment. Dumbledore's face went into shock as he read aloud, "_Harry Potter_".

The Hall broke into gasps and whispers. Every single person's head whipped to the young fourth year.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore bellowed and Hermione pushed him up.

"He's a cheat!" a Slytherin yelled.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" a Hufflepuff insisted. Wow, just because they never won anything didn't mean they had to be such ignorant prats.

"Bloody brilliant", the twins whispered.

"How do you think he managed that?" Fred asked, nudging me.

"I don't know…" I murmured, watching the young boy nervously approach Dumbledore. "But I think he just made a bunch of new enemies".


	3. Meeting French Boy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my character, plotline and a few other characters strewn out about the story. If I owned Harry Potter then I'd be sitting in my glorious mansion at 10:22 PM, looking over the latest cast list. But of course, I don't own Harry Potter, so I'm sitting here eating oreos. Harry Potter belongs to **J.K. ROWLING** -- zee rather amazing author. However, I did use a number of pieces of dialogue in this chapter and I probably will steal a phrase or two during the story.

REVIEW? :]

* * *

Chapter Three

"Meeting French-Boy"

Ever since Harry got selected by the Goblet of Fire, people have been taking snaps at him. We all know that Malfoy handed out those pins that said 'VOTE CEDRIC' and when you pushed them revealed 'POTTER STINKS!'

And then there was the fact that Ron was avoiding the poor boy. When I asked him why, I didn't get quite a helpful response.

"Oh, why don't you go ask him?" Ron had spat at me. "Because I'm just Harry Potter's _stupid_ friend".

He proceeded in stomping out of the common room, mumbling to himself.

"He's gone mad", George shrugged while playing a game of Exploding Snap with Lee.

"Why don't you try and help them make up?" I asked the boys.

Fred snorted. "Ickle Ronnie-kins is a big boy. He can take care of himself", he told me.

The first task was amazing to watch and needless to say, Harry's go at it was by far the most entertaining. After he succeeded in getting the egg, I was glad that him and Ron made up. Those two couldn't stay mad at eachother.

"Did you finish your Transfiguration essay, Katie?" Angelina asked as we all made our way to our third period.

"Obviously not", Katie replied, rolling her eyes. "Not with trying to get the pudding out of my hair all night long".

Me and the twins grinned sheepishly.

"Alright", I admitted. "Maybe starting a food fight in the Great Hall wasn't the _best_ idea".

"Maybe?!" Angelina asked skeptically. "I'm still attempting to get gravy stains off the skirt I wore yesterday!"

"How much detention did you three get?" Alicia asked, digging through her bag.

"Not that much", Fred said, shrugging. "Surprisingly, McGonagall only made us clean the _Gryffindor_ table".

"I reckon she got a good chuckle out of it too", George added, grinning.

We took our seats in Transfiguration, me sitting in between the twins.

"What about the other tables?" Katie asked.

George waved his hand airily. "They're wizards, they can do it themselves".

Our lot quieted down a bit as McGonagall began to drone on.

"Do you think Malfoy got that load of jello out of his hair that I threw at him?" Fred whispered to us.

"Probably not", I replied, "It was cherry, after all".

George nodded. "Plus I saw him at breakfast this morning and I swore I saw some red!"

"Weasley's, Lovette!" McGonagall interrupted. "Can you both listen up?"

"Of course, Professor", we answered, feigning an innocent look.

She rolled her eyes. "I hope you three dance as well as you can throw food", I swear I saw her mouth twitch – threatening to smile, "Because there's going to be a ball!"

The girls squealed, while the boys groaned. I however, followed the boys by groaning in protest.

A ball? _Really?_ Is that necessary?

"The Yule Ball is a tradition with the Triwizard Tournament", McGonagall said. "Find an escort, look your best, and _act_ your best".

These last few words were shot towards me and the twins. In other words, no pranks.

"Dismissed", she announced and kids leaked from the room.

"A ball!" Katie squealed.

"A ball", I rolled my eyes.

"Awh, come on!" Katie sighed, "How can you not be excited?"

I shrugged. "It just seems really … expectant", I told her.

"Of what?" Alicia asked.

I twisted my mouth to the side. "I mean, we have to go out, get a dress, do our hair, find a date", I listed on and on. "What if I don't get asked? I'm going to look like a fool!"

Angelina scoffed. "You?" she asked me, "Ryleigh Marie Lovette _not_ get asked to the dance? Impossible".

I sighed. "You over exaggerate too much for your own good".

She grinned. "So you say".

"So, girls", I said, "Who are you guys hoping to be asked by?"

Katie, Angelina and Alicia all looked pointedly to Fred, George and Lee.

"Alright, alright", George said.

"I see when we're not wanted", Fred sighed, pouting.

"We'll just go, er – _talk_ – to Ryleigh's brother!" George exclaimed happily before they all ran down the hall.

I groaned. Xavier was going to owl to Dad one day, talking about how many pranks have been pulled on him. And then Dad's going to turn on me.

Well…Any _normal _father would. But my dad encourages my pranking!

"Continue", I told my friends.

Katie squealed. "Well, you know that cute brunette I pointed out in the Great Hall the night the other schools arrived?"

"Ooh, the one with dreamy blue eyes?" Alicia demanded, intrigued.

She nodded happily. "That's the one! I want _him_ to ask me", she sighed dreamily.

Angelina patted her shoulder. "You should probably learn his name".

Katie looked appauled. "Of course I will!" she insisted then bit her lip thoughtfully, "In due time".

I shrugged. "You have all the time in the world, Kate. It's a Christmas Ball".

"A month is all the time in the world?"

"Exactly", I said simply before we were off to our next class.

"Ry", Alicia sighed as we sat down in Charms. "You can't tell me that you don't even feel the _least_ bit interested in the Yule Ball".

"Alicia", I looked her in the eyes, "I'm not the least bit interested in the Yule Ball".

She hit my arm. "Lies!"

"Ow!"

"Settle down, children", Flitwick said as we began an exciting lesson of _copying notes_.

* * *

"Ry, we need your help", George said as he sat down next to me at dinner a week or too after we were told about the ball.

"What is it, boys?" I asked warily.

"Well, you see", Fred explained, sitting down on the other side of me, "We're going to prank Moody".

My eyes widened. "You want to prank _Mad-Eyed Moody_?!"

"Any louder!"

I smiled sheepishly, glancing around the table. Nobody was paying me any attention.

"But yes", Fred said. "We're planning of stealing that flask he always drinks from and replace the – well, whatever he's drinking – with Laughing Liquid".

"What's Laughing Liquid?" Angelina asked from beside me.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" George insisted. "It's liquid that makes you laugh!"

"Guys", I sighed. "We don't even know what he has in there. If we put in the Laughing Liquid and it tastes different, we're going to get caught. Am I the only one that thinks around here?"

"Am I the only one who's devishly handsome around here?" Fred asked, faking a sound of exasperation while flipping his hair.

"No, I believe that would be me", George interrupted. "I've always been told I was the more attractive twin".

"Rubbish!"

I rolled my eyes, listening to the twins bicker.

"Really", I said finally, "We all know that Lee is the most charming boy at this table!"

Lee grinned widely and nodded quickly. Fred and George looked at me, then to Lee, and then started arguing again.

"My eyes are brighter!"

"Well, my hair is redder!"

"I'm more dazzling!"

"You're off your rocker, is what you are".

"I'm going to hit them", I muttered to Alicia and she giggled.

"Care to leave, arm-in-arm with me?" she asked, grinning.

"Leesh, I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out your mouth", I replied, returning the grin as we left the Hall.

We were sitting in the Common Room, discussing when we would go shopping for something to wear to the Ball, Fred and George walked in – laughing.

"I see you've made up", Alicia commented, smirking.

"Well, how could I not forgive this face?" George commented, pinching Fred's cheeks.

"Oh, no. I could never stay mad at _this _handsome devil!"

"Oh, please; you're making me turn as red as my hair".

"Which by the way, is luscious!"

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Merlin, why do I put up with you guys?"

"Because you love us!" they replied in unison, wearing the same impish grins.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the library", I said as I was standing up.

"I'll come too", Fred told me, a twinkle in his eye.

I smile. "Alrighty then, Freddy-boy!" I linked arms with the ginger-haired boy and we skipped out of the common room, running into the rest of our lot entering.

"Where are you two off to?" Angelina asked.

"Library!" I admitted proudly. "Where's Katie?"

Lee shrugged. "Off finding some French bloke", he replied.

Fred and I returned his shrug before continuing our walk to the library.

"So", he said as we sat down at one of the tables. "Anybody asked you to the dance yet?"

"Well", I started, blowing my bangs out of my eyes. "I've had a few guys ask but I turned them down".

"Really, now?" Fred asked, smirking.

"No, Fred. I'm not telling you their names".

"Awh, come on, Ry!"

"No!"

"Shh!" Madame Pince shushed us, narrowing her hawk-like eyes.

"The woman's a complete nutter", I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, Ryleigh", Fred whispered.

"What?"

There was silence.

"Tell me".

"Fred, no!"

"Tell me".

"No".

"A name?"

"No".

"Two names?"

"If I wouldn't tell you _one_ name why would I tell you _two_?"

"Ryleigh", Fred whined.

I laughed. "You're being immature", I told him.

"Oh, and you always act your age?" he asked me, smirking.

I scrunched up my nose and stuck out my tongue. "Shut up".

"Make me", Fred replied, grinning.

"I'm gonna hit you", I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Do it!" Fred said with a wide grin.

I used my wand to levitate one of the books infront of me and whip it at my best friend's head.

"Ow!" he yelled and Madame Pince shot him a sharp look. He lowered his voice. "Ry, I never said you could hit me with a book!"

I shrugged. "You never said I couldn't either", I replied, smirking.

"I hate you", he muttered.

"Lies", I stated simply, my smirk morphing into a smile. "There's love".

His face broke out into a grin. "Alright, I lied", he admitted.

"Thankyou", I said, "Now, Fred. Who are you planning on asking to th – ".

The library's doors barged open and with an apologetic look towards the rather ticked librarian, Katie Bell sprinted towards us.

"Ryleigh!" she whispered eagerly. "You'd never guess who I was just talking to!"

"Bigfoot?!" I asked hopefully.

"Calvin Beaumont!" she told me with a squeal. I nodded in understanding.

"Who's Calvin Beaumont?" Fred asked, clearly confused.

"French guy from Beauxbatons that Kate's had her eye on", I explained. She had been talking a lot to the brunette lately.

He nodded also. "I see".

"Yeah, except when I was talking to him, I realized he didn't want _me_", she said although she sounded overly happy.

"Okay…?" I said, clearly confused.

"He told me he wanted to ask my cute friend that always hangs out with the redhead twins to the ball!" Katie squealed.

I blinked. "Alicia?"

"You!"

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Ry, have you ever talked to this guy?" Fred asked, sounding skeptical.

I shook my head. "Never!"

He played with his fingers before standing up. "I have to go talk to George about our prank. See you guys in the common room later", he told us before walking quickly out of the library.

"What was that about?" asked Katie as she sat down in the seat now unoccupied.

"I don't know…", I muttered, thinking about what just happened.

She shrugged. "He seemed mad".

"I know".

"…Weird".

"Yup".

Later that night, Katie, Angelina, Alicia and I sat awake in our dorm, talking about the Yule Ball.

"Alright, so who's asked who?" Alicia asked once she closed the door.

"I want to go with _Krum_", Angelina sighed dreamily.

"Too late", I pointed out to her. "He's already asked his dearest _Her-my-own-ee_".

We all found it rather funny the way Viktor addressed Hermione, but she had no problem with it, it appeared. I wonder how Ron was taking it, or even he even knew yet.

She pouted. "Well seeing as I'm out, who else?"

Katie immediately squealed. "I'm going with one of Calvin's friends! Jean-Luc!"

Alicia and Angelina seemed shocked. Even I was surprised; she hadn't mentioned this in the library.

"What about Calvin?!" Angelina demanded.

Katie waved her hand airily as if it were old news. "Jean-Luc is that blonde boy I spotted in the Hall", she explained, "Plus, Calvin wants Ryleigh".

"WHAT?!" the unknowing girls exclaimed.

I buried my face in my hands. "He said he wanted to ask me!" I confessed, "But he hasn't done it yet!"

"Ooh, Ryleigh!" Alicia squealed. "Go for it! He's _cute_!"

I sighed. "I know nothing about him!" I told them.

Angelina grinned mischievously. "Not yet", she said. "But you will".

The next morning, I quickly learned what Angelina meant. It was a Saturday and she had demanded that it be just us girls today, walking to breakfast.

As we were walking to the Great Hall, she spotted Calvin right outside the doors, talking to his friends.

I shook my head, realizing why she made us get up earlier this morning.

"No! Angelina, don't do this!" I pleaded, but it was too late. She was already yelling.

"HEY, LOOK! IT'S RYLEIGH LOVETTE!" she exclaimed before running inside the Hall with the other girls.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands, hoping that he hadn't heard or seen me.

He had.

Calvin grinned and bid his friends goodbye before he started walking towards me.

"Hello", he greeted in a remarkably entrancing voice. Was it possible he was Veela? Wait, could there even _be_ male Veelas?

_I'll have to ask Hermione_, I thought to myself.

Realizing that if I didn't respond now, I would give off the impression I was mentally retarded, I shot him a small smile.

"Hi", I said in a voice, very much unlike my own. It sounded shy and sweeter than usual.

Weird.

"You're Katie's friend, no?" he asked in a _very_ cute French accent.

"No", I said nodding then bit my lip. "Wait, yes, I – I'm Katie's friend". I let out a sigh at my own stupidity.

He smiled at my confusion let out a small chuckle. "I am Calvin".

"I know".

Oh Merlin. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. That sounds kind of creepy.

But he just chuckled once more. "I know who you are too, Ryleigh", he said with a small smile.

But that smile was contagious and I felt a smile bloom on my lips.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" I asked awkwardly, looking anyway but his drop dead gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ah, it is amazing. Especially since there is a _tres magnifique_ girl here", he replied, looking pointedly at me.

A small blush appeared on my cheeks, so I looked away to hide it.

"Where uh – ", I stuttered. "Where do you sit for meals?"

"I sit with the Ravenclaws", he told me in his thick accent.

"Oh!" I said. "Well, you should sit at the Gryffindor table sometime".

"Do you sit there?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

He grinned at me. "Then I will try my hardest to make it to your table for supper, _ma belle_".

It was so not fair! Him being able to speak a cute language and what not. What could I speak? English? Not that impressive.

"Ryleigh", Calvin started, sounding very nervous, "Do you have a date for this Yule Ball yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet".

"Would you like to – ", he started but was cut off by somebody calling my name.

"Ry!" George said again, his head poking out from the Hall doors. I was surprised that his twin was not with him.

"Yeah, George?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Calvin.

"Are you coming inside to eat…_today_?" he asked, the usual twinkle in his eyes gone, "We have to start planning our, er, thing".

By thing I know he meant the prank on Mad-Eye and I admit – I will never turn down a chance to prank somebody.

I turned back to the French boy infront of me to tell him I would have to talk to him later, but he held up his hand.

"Do not worry, Ryleigh. I understand you must leave", he took my hand in his and kissed it. "_Avoir, cherie_".

"Uh", I said lamely, "Yeah, bye".

George quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Hall, a sigh of relief escaping my lips.

"Thankyou", I said to the twin. "That was the most awkward conversation of my life".

"Oh, yeah. I heard that Frenchie wanted to ask you to the Ball", he said, the twinkle not yet arriving to his eyes.

I furrowed my brow. "Something wrong?"

George shook his head and before I knew it, he was smirking; the twinkle was back. "Nah, I just find it funny that you're going to be some guy's _croissant_", he explained.

I gasped and hit him, laughing. "George!"

He grinned and shrugged as we arrived to the table. I took my usual seat in between Fred and George before helping myself to some eggs.

"So", Angelina grinned, "How'd it go?!"

"Oh, besides being completely weird and him using tons of French words that I'm sure were compliments but I have no idea what they mean…", I said sarcastically, "Just great".

She rolled her eyes. "You'll thank me one day", she insisted.

"Not really".

Don't think it was left unnoticed to me that during this entire conversation about Calvin that Fred was silent, picking at his bacon.

"You gonna eat that?" Lee asked, his mouth already full with food.

Fred looked up at him, gaping. "Are you seriously asking me for my food?" he asked his friend. "You're off your rocker!"

He then shoveled all of his food into his mouth and I grinned. At least whatever was wrong with him wasn't that bad.

"So!" George said as we started to walk out of the Great Hall. "How are we going to get that flask off him?"

I thought about it for a moment and then grinned, turning around. "Oi! Potter!" I called.

Harry looked up at me and grinned, walking up to us – Hermione and Ron in tow.

"Reckon I could borrow your cloak?" I asked him, smirking.

"Sure", he said. "What for?"

I smiled mischievously and the twins matched my grin, realizing my plan.

"Oh", I replied. "Don't you worry".


	4. Uncalled For

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my character, plotline and a few other characters strewn out about the story. If I owned Harry Potter then I'd be currently having a relationship with James Phelps – who plays Fred – or even Oliver Phelps – George. But of course, I don't own Harry Potter, so I'm not dating an extremely attractive red head. Harry Potter belongs to **J.K. ROWLING** -- zee rather amazing author. However, I did use a number of pieces of dialogue in this chapter and I probably will steal a phrase or two during the story.

REVIEW? :]

* * *

Chapter Four

"Uncalled For"

For me to say that brewing up a vile of Laughing Liquid was hard, I would be lying. This prank would be a piece of cake…if it weren't for getting past Moody.

Katie and I had just finished making the potion in the girls' lavatory, seeing as Granger was in the common room. We just couldn't risk it.

"So how are you guys going to pull this off?" she asked me as we were walking back to Gryffindor tower where the boys were.

"I don't know", I admitted. "If we get caught, we'll be in a load of trouble though".

"Nothing you haven't been in before", she pointed out.

I smirked. "Yes, but Mad-Eye's well…"

"Mad?"

"Exactly".

We laughed as Alicia and Angelina joined us before reaching the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Godric".

The portrait hole swung open and we climbed through, immediately ambushed with voices.

"Is it ready?!" Fred demanded, excitedly.

I held up the small vile of thick, yellow liquid and it was snatched out of my hand.

"Brilliant", George muttered, examining it. "Just the right colour".

"Now, who's got the cloak?"

"Cloak?" George asked, snapping out of his daze.

"I told you to get the cloak!" I exclaimed.

"Now, did you…?" Fred said as if he was hearing this for the first time.

"I don't recall this conversation, do you Fred?"

"Not at all, George".

I sighed. "You guys are unbelievable".

"You mean unbelievably handsome? I know", George grinned as he pushed back his hair.

I ignored his comment as I walked over to the Golden Trio. "Harry, dearest?"

"You need the cloak?" he chuckled, clearly already knowing this.

"Yes", I smiled.

"Harry, why does she need your cloak?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, it's a bit chilly outside, don't you think?" Ron replied, not looking up from the cake he was eating.

"Not that kind of cloak!"

I held out my hand expectantly and Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak out from behind him, handing it to me.

"Thankyou", I grinned.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"

"You can't just lend her your cloak! You _know_ her and the twins are always up to something".

"I don't know what you're talking about", Harry said.

I chuckled at the pair as I walked away, not caring anymore about the conversation.

"I'm the only person capable of thinking, clearly", I told them as I reached them.

"Ready?" Fred asked.

"Well, that depends. Do we know where Moody's room is?"

"Obviously", George grinned. "We did do _something_ while you were gone.

I grinned back. "Perhaps".

We creeped down to the second floor, where the room we were looking for was located.

"It's so cool being invisible", Fred whispered and I realized how close we all were underneath the cloak.

"Personal space", I whispered back.

"Sorry", he replied and I shivered at his hot breath on my neck.

We suddenly stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"This is the one", George said.

I hesitated. "Now you're sure Moody's talking to Dumbledore about something?"

"Positive".

I turned the doorknob and was surprised it was unlocked. After pushing the door open, I stared around the room.

_Flask, oh flask. Where art thou flask?_ I thought, searching with my eyes.

I looked back at the twins and I saw Fred looking pointedly at the brass flask on the nightstand.

"In plain sight", I whispered and picked it up, unscrewing the top. George passed me the vile of Laughing Liquid and I tipped it slightly, waiting for it to pour.

"You this eye can see through cloaks, don't you?" a gruff voice from behind demanded.

I prayed to Merlin that it wasn't who I thought it was, but as the cloak was pulled off, I knew we were caught.

"Weasley! Lovette! Weasley! What do you think you're doing?!"

I dropped the items I was holding and flinched as the fell to the ground, clinking against the floor.

Moody's eyes – or eye – narrowed at us. "Are you barking mad?" he spat harshly.

"Run?" Fred suggested to his twin and I.

"He'd just hex us into next week", I replied.

"Detention!"

We shrugged. Nothing big, we were expecting this.

"In the Forbidden Forest", he added.

I tensed slightly, but we've gone in there before. We had Fang, and Hagrid; there was nothing to be afraid of.

"By yourselves".

My eyes widened and I felt the twins step back in shock on either side of me.

"Is that _allowed_?" George asked skeptically.

"Hagrid will be waiting at the edge of the forest. If you get hurt, just send up red sparks. If you don't come back, I'm sure your funeral will be nice".

I swallowed hard. "When?"

"When will you die? Oh, five minutes in I'm sure".

I blinked, "I meant when is our detention?"

Moody grunted, "Tonight"

Me and the twins sighed, and then nodded.

"I want you three at Hagrid's hut by nine sharp!" he barked. "If you decide to skip or come late…I _will_ come find you".

We left the room after that comment, not daring to talk before we made it onto the next floor.

"The man's bloody mad", George exclaimed once we were a safe distance away.

"Did you see that eye of his? It scares the hell out of me!" I responded.

"Well", Fred said, "That prank failed".

I rolled my eyes. "Just a bit".

"We can't just _not_ prank today. We have to do something – before our detention of course – but nothing too risky to get us _another_ one", George sighed. "I'm tired of shining the trophies".

"And sorting Snape's potions", I added. "How many does that man really _need_?"

"I hope he has one that makes a good shampoo, or we're all in trouble", Fred shrugged.

We laughed at this as we entered the common room, looking around for worthy targets.

"First years?" the boys asked in unison.

I grinned and nodded. "First years".

* * *

I'm not gonna lie. As I walked into that forest, bidding goodbye to Hagrid, I was scared.

"So", George said as we were walking in. "This is creepy".

"Just a bit", Fred replied. "Scared yet, Ryleigh?"

I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing I was scared.

"No. But if you need to hold my hand, Freddy-dear, it's okay", I told him in a baby voice.

He glared playfully and pushed me lightly.

A twig snapped somewhere in front of me and I froze. "What was that?"

George sighed. "You see, Ry, when my foot contacts with a flimsy stick on the ground, it makes a sound", he said and I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"It might help if your wand was lit, mate", Fred added.

I turned to see both of them with their wands lit and I blushed slightly, glad that it was dark. "Right", I muttered, "_Lumos_".

"Atta' girl", Fred grinned, slapping me on the back.

I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked deeper into the forest.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" George asked.

"Uh", Fred looked down at the parchment in his hand. "Eye of Newt?"

"And where would we find Eye of Newt?"

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't anybody else listen in class? Eye of Newt is found in Thickett bushes".

Fred blinked. "Yeah, what do those look like again?"

"Like…" I looked around and then pointed at a bush. "Like those".

George grinned. "Brilliant! Now we can get out of here!"

"Aw, scared Georgie-Porgie?" I asked and pouted my lip.

He scoffed. "No. I'm just worried for the sake of your health".

I shot him a skeptical look. "Alright, sure", I responded and then grabbed a couple of the items needed.

"Here", Fred muttered, holding out the bucket we were told to bring along. As I emptied the stuff, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Now, which way did we come from?" I asked.

"Um", George stopped to think, "That way?"

"No, I'm sure it was that way", Fred said, pointing in another direction.

We heard snarling in the distance where Fred was pointing and my breath got caught in my throat.

"I like my way better. Come on!" George exclaimed and we _ran_.

The trees rustled behind us as we were making our way out of the forest, and unfortunately I stumbled.

"Ry, come on!" Fred said urgently and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Almost there", I heard George mutter as we saw the light from Hagrid's lantern up ahead.

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed once we were out. "What's the matter with you three?"

"There was something in there!" I told him.

"Well, o' course there's things in there. It's a bloody forest, ain't it?" Hagrid demanded and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Here", I said and thrust the bucket into his hands.

"Aw, now come on, Ryleigh", Hagrid said, his large eyes looking sad. "I'm sorry it gave you such a fright".

I huffed. "It didn't give me a fright".

"Uh huh", George rolled his eyes. "Sure".

I gaped at him. "You ran out there like a mouse running from a cat!"

"Well, there was something in there!" he protested.

"Now, now", Hagrid interrupted. "It's time you lot go off to bed. G'night".

And with that, he turned and headed back into his hut.

"Scaredy-cat", Fred whispered in my ear as we walked back up to the castle.

I frowned but remembered how he had stopped to help me get up in the forest, so my eyes softened a bit.

"Thanks", I said with a small smile.

He grinned back. "Anytime".

* * *

"Ryleigh", a heavily accented voice said from behind me and I blushed automatically, knowing who it was.

I turned around to smile at Calvin, "Hi". I always sounded so nervous around him but mainly because I was.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

I looked at the seat next to me and then I heard Angelina clear her throat from across the table. I heard Katie kick her under the table and smile eagerly at me. That was usually Fred's seat at dinner, but he and George were late for some reason. I shook my head out of my thoughts and smiled.

"No, of course not. Sit down", I replied reassuringly.

"I did not see you last night after dinner. Not avoiding me, are you?" Calvin said with an irresistible smirk.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No, I had a detention with – "

"Fred! George!" Alicia snapped. "Where's my book?"

I spun around in my seat and sure enough, there was the twins entering the hall.

"Oi! Who's that bloke sitting in my seat? Finnigan, if it's you trying to lay some lines on Ryleigh again I swear, I'll – ", Fred was saying as he walking towards the table before stopping dead in his tracks, seeing who was in his seat.

I cringed at the look that he gave Calvin, his usual bright brown eyes dark and the twinkle that was always ever so present, gone.

He glanced over at George who seemed to be holding his breath.

"Who's this?" Fred asked, nodding at Calvin.

"Ah, Calvin Beaumont. Pleased to meet you", he said, getting up to shake Fred's hand.

He looked at Calvin's hand, blankly before blinking and saying, "Fred Weasley. Also known as the owner to the seat that you're currently occupying".

Katie glared harshly. "Fred! Calvin is a _guest _at our table. Surely you can sit somewhere else for one meal?" she snapped.

George shifted uncomfortably and placed his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Erm, listen, mate. You can have my seat tonight. Sound good?" he offered hopefully. He usually sat on the other side of me, and we all knew how hot red heads can get when angry.

"Fine", he grumbled, taking a seat on the other side of me.

I pulled at my sleeves, looking at him apologetically. Gryffindor boys were really – uhm – territorial.

"Uh, what were you saying, Ryleigh?" Calvin asked, his voice managing to sound both smooth and nervous at the same time.

"Oh, I had a detention last night", I told him with a small smile.

An outburst of giggles came from Katie as I noticed that the blonde Jean-Luc was sitting next to her. She was blushing furiously as he was smirking widely. I turned back to Calvin, feeling the tension in the air lighten up a bit.

"_Je vois_ – I see", he said with a stunning grin. "It's quite alright, _mon cherie_".

Fred slammed down his fork loudly and mumbled, "I'm not hungry anymore.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "What? When are you not hungry?"

"I'm just not hungry, alright?"

I looked at Fred, shocked. "Erm, are you sick? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing or something?"

His eyes lightened up and he nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, Ryleigh, you should definitely take me to the Hospital Wing."

I got up from my seat slowly and said, "Alright then".

Calvin got up also and Fred looked at him suddenly. "No, just Ryleigh", he said.

Our part of the table was silent, along with the Golden Trio who had heard Fred's fork slam against the ancient wood. Calvin swallowed nervously, "Excusez moi?"

"Nothing against you, Cristopher, but I don't want you to come down with something. You see, Ry's immune system is really strong and I know she won't catch whatever I have", Fred stated, the twinkle in his eye still not returned yet.

Katie cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "Fred, you're being silly. His name is Calvin first of all and second, I'm sure you're fine. You had a big breakfast after all. Sit down, all of you."

"Katie, hush up", he replied and she made a small 'hmph' sound.

"Why don't you just take George with you?" she retorted before looking at me encouragingly, "Ryleigh, sit down."

I opened my mouth to say something, but felt it close quickly.

"Because if both twins are sick, who's going to be devishly handsome, charming and funny at this table?" Fred smirked, some of his usual self coming back.

I began to lower myself into my seat, unsure of what was happening before Fred's hand brushed against mine and I felt a sharp intake of breath come through my lips.

"Ry, please. I don't feel well", Fred murmured, his brown eyes boring into mine.

I swallowed hard and nodded before looking at Calvin once more. "I'm really sorry. I'll talk to you after, alright? Promise".

Calvin sighed but nodded, the charming smile returning to his face. "Of course, _ma belle_", he said as he lifted my hand up to his lips. "_Jusqu'a ce que nous rencontrons encore_".

I bit my lip before taking a deep breath. "What does that mean?" I asked quickly.

He smirked and kept my hand in his. "Until we meet again".

I opened my mouth to respond, but once again I felt my lips going numb. "Uhm, right. Fred? Let's go", I said awkwardly before looking back to the lot I usually eat with. "I'll see you guys in the common room".

George and Lee responded with a goodbye, Angelina and Alicia both waved but I could pratically feel Katie glaring at Fred's back as we walked away. Once we were out of the hall I looked at him seriously and sighed.

"You're not sick".

"Yes, I am!" Fred protested, looking hurt.

I returned the expression and rolled my eyes. "I'm your _best friend_, Fred. You think I don't know when something's up?"

"I…" he began but then looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about.

"Rubbish", I muttered before walking down the hallway, leaving him behind me.

"Ryleigh!" I heard him call, but I didn't stop. The sound of footsteps running after me soon floated into my ears. "Ry!"

Fred made his way ahead of me quickly – curse his long legs – and held me by my shoulders.

I pouted slightly and sighed. "Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

He looked away once more. "Nothing", he insisted.

My hands met his and our fingers entwined. I looked at him seriously, "You never act like that unless it's something. Tell me".

He shrugged, his eyes softening and mumbled, "I don't like Calvin".

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thanks. I realized that", I told him.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"There's something odd about him!"

"Fred".

"I'm serious!" he insisted. "I just have a feeling. And you _know _my feelings are always right".

I bit my lip as I realized he had a point there. I always trusted his feelings but maybe this time it was just territorial issues. I didn't know, to be honest.

"Well", I sighed, "You're going to have to be civil to him because he may just end up being my date to the Yule Ball".

Fred's jaw dropped and I quickened my pace, down the hallway.

"Ry", he started cautiously. "What do you mean by that?"

I avoided his eyes and smiled sheepishly, "I mean he's going to ask me, and seeing as nobody else I would actually consider asked me to the ball…"

Fred swallowed nervously. "Nobody?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "Nobody I would actually want to go with".

"I don't have a date yet", he pointed out.

I smiled and said, "I know but don't worry, I'll help you find somebody!"

He stopped walking and said, "No, Ryleigh. You don't understand me".

I looked at him oddly. "Uh, alright? Well then help me understand." I honestly had no idea what he was getting at.

He took a deep breath, looked down at his feet and mumbled something quickly. I blinked. "Huh? Say it again, louder and slower".

Fred looked up at me and smiled nervously. "You're my best friend, Ry", he started.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I know that, silly! Go on".

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head before saying, "Will you –".

"Ryleigh!"

I froze in my spot, my eyes trained on Fred as I held my breath. I knew who it was.

He looked behind me before looking back into my eyes once more. "Forget it".

I shook my head frantically, "No, Fred. Go on".

Fred scuffed the floor with his shoe and sighed. "Just forget it, _mon cherie_. It looks like your_ croissant_ is calling".

And with that, he turned away to walk down the hallway as I heard Calvin walking up behind me.

"Is Fred feeling better?" he asked, cheerily.

I was still watching the red mess of hair walk down the hallway as I muttered, "Doubt it".


	5. Everybody Wants To Be Wanted

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my character, plotline and a few other characters strewn out about the story. If I owned Harry Potter then I'd have married James Phelps by now and shagged him until I couldn't walk for days or was pregnant. However, I don't own Harry Potter – so I can walk just fine and I'm not expecting any cute red-headed children running soon. Harry Potter belongs to **J.K. ROWLING** -- the rather amazing author. However, I did use a number of pieces of dialogue in this chapter and I probably will steal a phrase or two during the story.

REVIEW? :]

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I was formerly known as xxIHeartWeasleys but I decided to change it to MischiefManagedx. I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating recently guys, but I've had no muse whatsoever over the past few days – months – weeks. PLEASE don't abandon my story and I know some of you will have to go back a few chapters to remember what happened. But I love you guys so so so so soo much and don't hate me! Review, message me, anything you'd like! I wanna know what you guys think so far and any suggestions you'd like to give are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Everybody Wants To Be Wanted"

Fred avoided me for the next few days – which I imagine was hard since we have all of our classes together – and it wasn't until George cornered me one night after dinner that I realized anybody had noticed.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked after pulling me into an empty classroom.

I looked at him funny and replied, "I was about to ask the same question. I understand you can't keep your hands off me, George, but you can't just be pulling me into random classrooms. Control yourself!"

Obviously I realized what he had meant and so had he, so he just rolled my his eyes at me.

"I meant with you and Fred, Ry".

"Oh".

"Yeah".

I faltered. "There's nothing going on", I insisted unconvincingly.

George scoffed. "Fred's my brother, you're my best friend; obviously I know when something's going on. You two haven't spoken since Calvin – oh".

I looked down at my feet awkwardly and shrugged, "Er – yeah". I always knew he was smart.

He moved closer to me and put his hand on my forearm in a way that was supposed to be a comforting gesture. I'd never admit it, but it made me feel better to know he wasn't taking sides.

"What happened?" he asked, attempting to look me in the eyes but I looked everywhere but.

I shrugged again, something I had been doing a lot according to Katie. "When I started to take him to the Hospital Wing, I asked him what was up because he wasn't acting quite right. He denied it and then we kind of got into a little fight I guess", I recalled quietly.

George's eyes widened slightly. Fred and I never fought, so I suppose I could see why he was so alarmed.

"You got into a fight?" he questioned.

I bit my lip, attempting to find the right words. "Not really a fight – there was no yelling – just a few snide remarks were exchanged", I replied slowly, trying to process if I was saying everything correctly.

He nodded slightly and sighed, "Then what happened?"

I glanced towards the ceiling, looking back on exactly what I'd been trying to avoid in my mind for the past couple for days.

"He started saying how he thought there was something off about Calvin, then the topic of the ball came up and how he'd have to deal with it seeing as Calvin might be my date", I continued, "And he said how he didn't have a date yet and then – and then…"

I trailed off. Had Fred been trying to ask me to the ball that night? I shook the thought out of my head quickly. No, of course not; he was my best friend.

_Friends can turn into more_, a voice in the back of my mind countered.

I contorted my face in confusion, not realizing that George was looking at me, still waiting for the rest of the story.

"And then?" he urged.

I took a deep breath, "And then he began to ask me a question before … before Calvin showed up".

George's mouth made a slight 'Oh' and I knew that he could put together what happened next. "He left?"

I nodded solemnly, "He hasn't even _looked_ in my direction in days".

"Oh contraire, Ry. You're clearly as oblivious as you've always been. My dear twin looks your way quite a bit".

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head quickly.

He laughed and patted my hair, hopping up on a desk. "Oblivious".

I huffed. "I am _not_ oblivious!"

This resulted in more chuckles coming from him, making me get even more peeved.

"George!"

"Ryleigh, has it ever occurred to you why Fred acts the way that he does?"

My face contorted in confusion again before responding, "Because you red-heads are very hot-headed?"

He sighed, "Regardless of our hair colour, Fred's always been a bit more protective of you than I have."

I glared before stomping my foot. "Merlin, George! Out with it!"

"He fancies you", he said with a shrug.

I opened my mouth to reply, but then closed it in concentration. I repeated this about three times before replying, "And you know this how?"

George laughed – _laughed_ – and said, "Everybody in the wizarding world knows that, Ry".

"Has he told you?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly".

"Then don't make false accusations and voice them to me!"

The boy in front of me smirked and shook his head. "I'm his twin, I know things", he told me.

I was about to reply, but he quickly cut me off.

"And don't even tell me that you don't feel a bit of something for him either. I know you do", he said. "Just go kiss and make up. I'm sure he'll end up asking you that question".

And just like that, he was gone with a wink.

I stood there for a moment before I stomped my foot again and screamed, "George Weasley! You come back here this instant!"

I hurried out of the classroom to see George throw his head of red hair back in a roar of laughter and start running. I whipped my wand out and send a jelly legs jinx at his back but he ducked, avoiding it.

"Stupid boys with their stupid long legs!" I muttered as I was running after him.

He was well out of my sight by the time I had run up the first staircase. The portraits on the walls had laughed at me and gave me suggestions on where he was headed as I dashed past them.

I finally had reached the Gryffindor common room and quickly muttered the password to the Fat Lady, the door swinging open. I had climbed through the portrait hole just in time to hear Fred call from across the common room.

"Oi! Angelina!"

I watched the dark haired girl look up warily at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you, want to come to the ball, with me?"

My heart sunk and I saw George give me a sympathetic look from next to his twin.

My friend smiled and replied, "To the ball? Oh, yeah, alright". She then looked back to her friends and began talking as if she hadn't just been asked to the ball by whom I _thought_ may have possibly wanted to go with me.

I approached the twins and Ron, right as Fred was telling his little brother, "There you go! Piece of cake".

George cleared his throat and looked up at me in fake interest as I reached their table.

"My, my, my! Ryleigh Lovette, what a pleasant surprise!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled sadly at his twin. "Fred, could we talk?" I asked awkwardly, fiddling with my sleeves.

"Er – yeah, sure", he replied and got up from his table. We walked up to his dormitory in complete silence, me playing with my sleeves the entire time. As soon as he closed the door behind us with his foot he engulfed me in a hug.

I was surprised, to say the least, but hugged him back as he kept his hold on me.

"I'm sorry", he murmured in my ear, still not letting me go.

I shook my head and squeezed him tight, petting his hair lovingly. "No, I'm sorry I didn't get where you were coming from", I replied.

He sighed and gave my hips a small squeeze, resulting in me making a sound that crossed between a squeak and an 'EEP'.

Fred laughed into my hair and I felt a wave of comfort wash over me.

"So the ball is next week", he started nervously.

I nodded slowly, all comfort that I had just been feeling gone. "You're going with Angelina?"

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "You saw that?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow but forced a laugh. "The entire common room saw that, Fred", I replied.

He laughed with me and patted my arm, "Well, I needed a date and I figured Angelina was a good pick".

I rolled my eyes and smiled at my best friend, staring into his clear blue eyes. "I missed you", I whispered.

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and smiled back at me.

"I missed you too, Ry. It's been hell these past few days without you", he said.

I couldn't help but feel my heart flop inside of my chest as he pulled me into another hug. I don't know how long we stood like that, but I heard George whoop from the doorway before we pulled apart to look at him.

He grinned widely at Fred, but sent a secret smile my way. I felt my face flush and I knew what he was thinking. He was wrong, wasn't he? Fred and I were just friends, right? Right.

I opened my arms, pushing the thoughts out of my head. "Get in on this love, George!" I told him.

He ran dramatically into me and Fred's outstretched arms, sharing a group hug as we always did. The Three Amigos, back in action!

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest", Lee called from the door, grinning madly. "But Ry, your brother's in the common room looking for you".

"Thanks, Lee!" I said, running out of the door and down to the common room, spotting my little brother on the couch with some friends.

"There she is!" called one of his little first year friends as I approached. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, Xav", I greeted, sitting down on one of the armchairs. "What'cha need?"

He smiled at me and gripped my forearms, shaking me excitedly. "I got a letter from Dad! We're going home for Christmas!" he exclaimed.

I blinked and then chuckled. "We always go home for Christmas", I explained to him. "Well, maybe not you since it's your first year – but yeah, I've always gone home".

He shook his head and laughed. "No, you don't understand. Grandmother and Grandfather are staying with us!"

My eyes lit up at the sound of their names and I didn't even notice the twins sitting on either side of me.

"What's with her?" George asked one of my brother's little firstie friends.

"Grandmother and Grandfather are staying with them for Christmas", the boy replied with a shrug and the twins instantly knew what this meant.

"That means you're coming to Christmas dinner at the Weasley's!" Fred burst out.

My Grandmother used to baby-sit Molly when she was a child, and was closer to the twins' parents' age than my father was. He was a young wizard, just turned thirty a few years back. Our families were extremely close.

I grinned and nodded, looking up at him as I snapped out of my trance. I loved Christmas with the Weasley family; everything was so bright, so warm and so happy.

"Oh, guys!" I exclaimed, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" And with that, I pulled the three boys into my arms and drowned in a mess of red and brown hair.

Once we pulled away, George looked deep in thought and I looked at him curiously.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to go to the kitchens", he replied. His twin looked just as eager, nodding his head.

I considered this for a second, then did the opposite of Fred and shook my head. "Not in the mood", I told them but smiled. "You guys go on ahead, I'll go talk to the girls".

Fred's lips morphed into a smirk, "Ah, you ladies are going to _gush_ over how lucky Angelina is to be accompanied by me to the ball?"

I didn't show him at all how my heart sunk at the reminder that he wouldn't be possibly asking me to the Yule Ball this winter. I faked a smile, but I knew he could tell it wasn't real as I laughed half-heartedly.

"Yeah, Fred. You're such a catch", I told him before turning on my heel and walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

_If only he knew._

_

* * *

_

As I was walking back from Transfiguration the next day, I felt a hand grasp my wrist from behind and pull me into an empty hallway. I had been alone, seeing as the twins had rushed off to attempt a prank on Moody again which I wanted no part of.

I thought it may have been one of my favourite red heads that pulled me into the hallway, so I rolled my eyes and turned around to say, "Guys, I swear I'm not doing this aga—".

I trailed off as I met a pair of deep hazel eyes. Calvin.

"Hi", I breathed.

He smiled and said, "'Ello, Ryleigh.".

I had been avoiding him since the Fred incident, and we both knew it. Hence the sad eyes that were currently looking into my bright brown ones.

"'Ow 'ave you been?" he asked quietly.

I tried to smile, but I felt out of breath like I always did around the silly French boy.

_Croissant_, Fred's voice instantly boomed in my mind, but I shook it away quickly to respond.

"I've been alright, and yourself?"

"Not so well, I'm afraid", he told me, getting closer to me.

I took a step back, feeling instantly uncomfortable and unsure of what to do as I shifted my sleeves.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I inquired.

Calvin shrugged, taking another step towards me, resulting in me taking another one back.

"You see, zhere's zees girl I 'ave met recently", he started and took another step.

"A g-girl?" I stuttered.

He smirked and nodded. "Oui, _mon cherie_. And it seems to be zat she's been purposely avoiding me".

"R-Really?" I stuttered again. Dammit, why was I so nervous? I'm never nervous around boys. I barely talk to anybody _but_ boys!

"Zat hurts me, do you know zat?" Another step.

I nodded slowly. "I-I imagine it would. That tends to … hurt". Oh, how crafty. Way to go, Ry. You're a real word wiz.

"Oui. Especially since I cannot seem to get zees girl off of my mind", he told me seriously.

"I'm sure she's not that special", I muttered quietly. He caught it.

"Oh, no. She's quite somezeeng, zees girl", he told me. Two steps.

I backed up again and my back hit the cold stone wall behind me.

_No where else to run, Ryleigh_, I told myself.

He seemed to realize this as the smirk on his lips widened and he placed a hand on either side of my head on the wall. I felt cornered – like a mouse. But strangely, I didn't care.

"Do you know zees girl, _cherie_?"

I shook my head as his face leaned closer to mine.

"'Er name eez Ryleigh Lovette", he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Oh". Yeah, that was all that I could get out. _Oh._ How smooth am I?

"Ryleigh", he now whispered against my lips, Our faces so close I could kiss him at that moment.

"Calvin?" I replied unsurely.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

I stood there for a second, a thousand emotions flying in and out of my head all within that bit of time before I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Of course I will", I told him.

I grin bloomed over his face, replacing the smirk that was present up until a minute or so ago.

"I think you know what I'm going to do next", he said quietly before crashing his lips into mine.

At first, I really didn't know what to do. I mean, I've kissed a handful of boys before, but never did any other them half a French accent or talk so smoothly.

But nevertheless, I kissed him back and before I knew it, it was over. It was a brief kiss as if a taste of what we were both going to experience in the near future.

He smiled at me again once he pulled away and smoothed over my hair, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"_Avoir, cherie_", he whispered.

And just like that, he was gone. I couldn't wait for the dance. I was going to get all gussied up in the beautiful dress robes me and Grandmother went shopping for over summer break, have Katie help me with my hair and Alicia help me with my makeup.

_I was going to be the belle of the ball._ That's what Grandmother had said when she saw me twirling around in the changing room of the store.

I hope Fred thought I looked like a belle. I mean, even though I was going with Calvin, I couldn't just ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach when I found out that he was going with Angelina.

I thought maybe he might possibly have wanted me. Oh well. Maybe he'd want me after watching me dance around all night in Calvin's arms.

I liked Calvin; I became speechless around him and couldn't find the breath to form words. But I felt something different with Fred. I guess it's true what Daddy said once upon a time.

Everybody just wants to be wanted.


	6. The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my character, plotline and a few other characters strewn out about the story. If I owned Harry Potter then I'd be currently having a relationship with James Phelps – who plays Fred – or even Oliver Phelps – George. But of course, I don't own Harry Potter, so I'm not dating an extremely attractive red head. Harry Potter belongs to **J.K. ROWLING** - the rather amazing author. However, I will use a few pieces of dialogue or so throughout the story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bah! Once again, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's been exams and what not, but thank the Lord I only have 3 left. Wish me luck since I don't want to take freshman year Science again! MAYBE if some certain readers reviewed more often or pm'd me saying to update. Nevertheless, I love you all. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!

REVIEW? :]

* * *

Chapter Six

"The Yule Ball"

Before any of the students at Hogwarts knew it, the Yule Ball had come. There were decorations everywhere, including the common rooms and everybody was in a giddy mood. Except me.

As I rushed around my dorm room with the girls, I could honestly say giddy wasn't what I was feeling. Anxious, nervous nauseous – whatever word you chose to use, I was _not_ giddy.

We hadn't gotten in our dresses yet, since we thought that it would be the very last thing to put on. So here we were, running around the room in our knickers and heels, asking others for help with our makeup or hair.

We were supposed to meet our dates downstairs in fifteen minutes and everybody was trying to get last minute prepping in. I was one of the first girls to be ready, so after slipping on my gown, I turned to help Ginny with her makeup.

She had always been like a little sister to me, so of course I had asked her if she'd like to come get ready with me and the other girls. Angelina, Katie and Alicia had been quick to nod, also feeling a rush of sisterly love towards her.

"I can't believe you're going with Calvin to the ball!" Ginny cried as I applied eye shadow to her.

I laughed. "I can't believe you're going with Neville", I replied. "I thought you were going to get up the nerve and ask Harry".

The other girls ooh'd from around the room, all knowing about the little third year's crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. A deep blush appeared on Ginny's cheeks and she tried to pull away from my hands, but I kept her in place.

"You're going to make me mess up your makeup!" I scolded playfully.

"You know Harry doesn't feel the same way about me", she said quietly.

Katie scoffed as she went by, "But I also know he doesn't feel a thing towards those Petal twins".

"It's the Patil twins, Katie", Alicia laughed from the bed as she was slipping on her dress.

"Does it really matter to me?"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them bickering as they usually did, finishing putting some mascara on Ginny's already long eyelashes.

"Don't bother putting blush on her, Ry!" Angelina called from the other side of the room, "Her cheeks are already red!"

"Hey!" the red-headed girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

I laughed and stood up, adjusting the top of my dress. "Just get in your dresses; you're all acting like children".

"Oh and you never do?" Katie snickered.

I glared playfully and stuck out my tongue. "Keep your sharp tongue for Jean-Luc tonight".

Ginny sighed from beside me, now in her dress. "I was so sure that Fred was going to ask _you_, Ryleigh. No offense, Angelina."

"Oh, none taken, Gin. I was thinking the same thing. Merlin knows I would have never expected that he'd ask me to the ball", Angelina replied, smirking.

I was not in the mood for any talk of Fred and me going to the ball at the moment, even though I secretly wished he had.

"Well obviously he didn't want to since he never asked me, so drop it", I told the girls before looking in the mirror one last time. "Now come on, let's go meet the boys".

Taking my response as a reason to shut up, the four girls followed me quietly down the tower's stairs to the common room. There, we were greeted with the sight of Fred, George, Neville, Jean-Luc and Calvin all in stunning dress-robes.

Now, I'm not going to deny the fact that the first person I laid eyes on was Fred, his hair neatly messy and his robes certainly doing something for his appearance. He met my eyes and we both grinned, but the moment was quickly ruined as an arm slipped around my waist.

I looked up into the hazel eyes of Calvin, smiling at him. "You look nice", I told him.

He smiled back, placing a kiss on my cheek as he said, "And you look _très belle, mon cherie_".

I inwardly groaned. Why did he have to use that cute French talk so much? It made it hard for me to concentrate on how great Fred looked.

"Shall we go down to the Great Hall now?" George asked from beside me with Alicia on his arm.

We all nodded and exited through the portrait hole, walking in a fit of giggles down the hallway. Before I even knew what was happening however, I felt two pairs of hands pull me away from Calvin. Fred and George.

"Look at our little Ry!" George cooed from one side of me.

"All grown up and what not", Fred pinched my cheek.

I rolled my eyes, but grinned. "Wow, guys. Honestly?"

George looked shocked. "Yes, _honestly_. You look amazing, Ryleigh", he grinned back.

"Quite fetching, really", his twin added.

"Stunning".

"Breathtaking".

I couldn't help but burst out in a roar of unladylike laughter. These two always knew how to make me feel completely at ease. A few heads turned at my outburst seeing as we had just reached the Great Hall.

I guess you could say that I did look nice, what with my dark hair falling in loose curls on my shoulders and my chocolate brown eyes certainly did pop in the beautiful nighttime makeup that I was gracefully wearing. Although, I do think that the best part of my appearance was my dress robes.

It was a beautiful deep red silk gown that fell floor-length in graceful ruffles; the smooth material nipped in at my waist to emphasize how tiny it was and held up my bust in a way that wasn't too tramp-like.

"You two look rather dashing yourselves", I told the twins with a bright smile before entering the Hall.

It looked amazing and everybody looked so formal in their dress robes. I felt Fred give my hand a small squeeze before we parted to sit with our own dates at the large table that we were all going to share.

"This is so exciting!" Katie squealed as the doors parted for the champions and their dates to enter the hall.

We all watched while Krum, Cedric, Fleur and Harry got in place for the opening dance.

"Is that Victor Krum with Hermione Granger?" Angelina gasped. "She looks so different!"

I shrugged. "I never even knew that they talked".

"I don't think they do. Can Krum even say a full sentence?" George thought aloud.

I heard Angelina kick him under the table. "Hey!"

I couldn't stop a chuckle escape from my lips as the champions began dancing around the hall with their dates.

"Harry looks like he's about to make a run for it", Fred whispered from beside me, leaning in so close that I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

I smiled at him in response, knowing it was true but attempting to hide the fact that he sent shivers up my spine with just a few simple words.

Soon enough, other students were beginning to join the dance floor and Calvin was holding out his hand for mine.

"May I 'ave zees dance?" he asked me with a stunning smile.

I looked around at the remaining members of the table. Fred and Angelina were already out there, along with Katie and Jean-Luc. Alicia gave me an enthusiastic grin, George merely shrugged and Lee did the same. His date, however, looked incredibly bored.

I turned my gaze back to Calvin and returned the smile that he was sporting. "Of course", I said with a nod before placing my hand in his.

As we were walking away from the table, I could faintly hear Lee's date asking impatiently, "Aren't you going to ask _me_ to dance?"

This was then accompanied by Lee scoffing playfully and responding, "I was just about to, love. Relax!"

A large smile was on my face as Calvin pulled me closer by the waist, reminding me of the kiss we shared a while ago. Secretly, I wondered if I'd get another one of those tonight, though I'd never tell.

My thoughts of the French boy's lips however, vanished as soon as I looked over, only to see Fred and Angelina dancing like idiots together.

"You look beautiful tonight", his smooth voice said, returning my focus to him.

My cheeks grew slightly pink and not just from my makeup. "You look handsome", I retorted, my eyes twinkling.

He dipped me slightly and I bent my head back, a giggle bubbling from my lips. When I was with Calvin, I didn't really think about anything else. But then when I wasn't with him, I found myself wondering why Fred wouldn't want to take _me_ to the ball.

I mean, he said I looked good tonight right? Fetching, breathtaking – that's good! No, that's better than good.

_He can't affect_ me, I thought. _I won't let him._

It appeared I was too caught up in my own thoughts, since Calvin had placed a gentle hand on my face.

"Somezeeng wrong, _cherie_?" he asked, his tone concerned.

I found it incredibly cute that he could already tell when I was zoned out or something was on my mind.

"Nothing at all", I replied with a reassuring smile.

"May I cut in?" a voice said from behind my date and I realized it was George.

Calvin nodded with a grin, obviously trying to befriend the boys I hung around. "Of course", he responded before walking back to our table.

George quickly scooped me up in his arms exaggeratedly with a rather pompous smirk on his face.

"Shall we dance?"

"We most definitely shall!"

We then began to do a very dramatic and clumsy version of the tango, bumping into Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang along the way.

"Excuse, the lady, dear boy!" George called, still whisking my away. "She may not be very elegant, but she's quite well in the sack!"

"George!"

"What?" he asked, faking a shocked expression when I hit him. "Simply putting you out there".

I rolled my eyes, but nevertheless laughed as we began to simmer down and do our own type of waltz, faster than the original.

"Speaking of you out there", the redhead continued, "Have you given any thought of what I said about you and Fred?"

I sighed and looked at him warily. "Right when I got my mind off him. Thank you for that".

"Aha!" George exclaimed. "He was on your mind. So you _do_ have feelings for him!"

"George!" I pleaded exasperatedly. "I do not".

"You're such a liar, you know that?" he pouted. "Why won't you just tell me? I'm your best mate, after all".

I bit my lip. He had me there, I'll admit that.

"I'll tell you that I have been thinking about it – and him", I said while choosing my words carefully, "And yes, I may be a bit put off that he hadn't asked me to the ball, but –".

"But what?" George asked, grinning widely. "But nothing. Listen, Ry, I know my brother and I know you. There's definitely some tension going on there".

"But –".

He slapped a hand over my mouth and grinned. "But _nothing_. Now, your little Frenchie is looking for you. We'll talk about how right I am later".

And just like that, he was gone.

I turned around and walked back up to Calvin, who was indeed looking for me. He greeted me with a dazzling smile which made my insides feel warm.

"Come with me", he said mysteriously, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the hall.

I honestly had no idea where we were going, but then I realized that he was leading me to the courtyard where snowflakes were falling all over. The fresh snow on the ground seemed to sparkle like everything else did tonight.

"Calvin", I breathed. "It's amazing".

He looked at me and smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Yes, you are".

Yes, that was incredibly cheesy but would it be insane for me to say that it sounded cute coming out of his lips?

Speaking of lips, a pair of soft ones were suddenly on mine, kissing me as sweetly as he had that day in the corridor. I kissed back, my hands twining around his neck and my body pressing against his for warmth. Strangely, it didn't feel as great as it had that day.

"Ryleigh", he whispered against my lips once he had broken the kiss. "I know we 'aven't known eachother very long, but I zheenk I'd like to".

_Yeah, and I'd like to know why Fred Weasley didn't ask me to the ball. But we can't all get what we want, croissant,_ I thought.

I didn't even realize he had asked me something until I noticed that he at me for an answer.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

He chuckled slightly, sounding a bit nervous. "I said, would you like to go out with me? As in … be my girlfriend?"

Suddenly, my head was spinning just like when he asked me to the ball. So many thoughts rushing in and out of my head within such a little bit of time. I could honestly say that the first thought that popped up?

Fred.

"Uh, I – Could I get back to you on that?" I replied uneasily, avoiding his eyes. I wanted to talk to Fred and George about this; to get their opinions or maybe even … Fred's feelings?

Calvin looked disappointed to say the least, but nodded anyway, being the proper gentleman that he was raised as.

"Well, let's not let zhees ruin zee evening", he said with a fake cheer in his voice. "I believe zhat you owe _moi_ a dance!"

I froze at his words. "Yeah, I'll be right in", I told him.

He looked at me oddly but left me be and I sat down on one of the courtyard's cold stone benches once he was out of distance.

I don't know why, but that statement caused me to look back on one of my favourite times with the twins during our fourth year.

"_Where's my little Ryleigh?" called George, bursting through my bedroom door._

_I was sitting by my bureau, staring into my reflection at a girl I didn't even know. It would be the first Lovette Family Ball without my mum. She had passed away last May and it just didn't feel right without her._

"_Ry, you're missing all the festivities!" Fred exclaimed, following his twin into my room._

"_The ball started almost an hour ago, love", George added._

"_I don't feel like going down", I muttered._

"_Your grandma gave us a good guess why", he replied, rubbing a comforting hand down my back. "We know you miss your mum"._

_I nodded slightly, knowing if I opened my mouth to talk that I would only start crying._

"_You didn't cry at the funeral, you didn't cry at all these past few months. You've got to let it out, love", Fred whispered, taking my small hand in his._

_I shook my head, the curls that grandma had curled so wonderfully bounced delicately around my shoulders._

"_You've got to, Ry", George told me. "Your mum … she wouldn't have wanted you to be bottling it all up"._

_I looked down, knowing that they were both right. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I closed it and took a deep breath, trying again; nothing._

_Finally, something came out that didn't sound like my regular voice. It sounded weak and scared, like a child._

"_I'm just trying to be strong", I said quietly, my voice cracking. "For daddy, for Xavier. I can't do this to them"._

"_Do what to them, Ry?" Fred asked while wiping the tiny tear that had escaped from my eye. "Have emotions?"_

_I considered what he was saying before looking down and beginning to cry. They both held me in their arms, forming somewhat of a group hug while whispering soothing words to me._

_I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was at most half an hour. Finally, all my tears were dried or wiped away and I smiled weakly at the twins._

"_I love you guys, do you know that?"_

"_We love you too", they said in unison, both kissing one of my cheeks._

"_I suppose we shouldn't let my dress go to waste after all the trouble Gran went to", I told them, glancing down at my appearance._

"_I knew you looked different!" George exclaimed jokingly._

_My smile grew less weak and I rolled my eyes. "I knew the sentimental twins couldn't last for long", I said sarcastically._

"_I mean you look good – like a lady", he quickly saved himself. "Now come on, let's go downstairs!"_

_Fred grabbed my hand and nodded, pulling me to my feet. "Yeah, Ry. I believe that you owe me a dance!"_

I snapped out of my trip to the past with a smile on my face, remembering how sweet the boys had been to me that day. It was then as I looked next to me that I realized I wasn't alone. Fred was right there on the bench beside me, watching me with an amused expression.

We both burst out in laughter, laughing at nothing in particular. It was simply the situation of it all.

I shivered, for the first time noticing that I was outside in December, wearing nothing but a silly gown. Fred noticed this and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me towards him.

"I was just remembering something that happened when we were fourteen", I explained to him after a few minutes of comfortable silence, my head fitting perfectly into the crook of his shoulder.

But it's not like I noticed or anything.

"What?" he asked curiously.

I smiled and bit my lip, "When you said I owed you dance at one of my family's parties". Sure, I had left out a few details, but I didn't really feel like getting into them right now.

He smirked and nodded. "Well you did. And you still do".

"What? No, I danced with you that night Fred", I responded, my smile turning into a look of confusion. "I distinctly remember you swinging me around in a circle until we bumped into my great-aunt".

"Doesn't stop from me wanting one now", he sad simply.

I watched him getting up and holding his hand out for mine, observing his features all the while he was doing this. He was so attractive with those entrancing blue eyes, smooth to the touch red hair and not to mention his well toned body from all those years of Quidditch.

Fred bowed dramatically, "May I have this dance?"

I giggled and looked bashful. "Shucks, you wanna dance with little ol' me?" I asked while grinning. "Oh, alright".

As soon as I had placed my hand in the redhead's, he quickly spun me around and into him. I laughed as he spun me out again and settled one of his hands around my waist, the other in mine. We stood there for a few more comfortable moments, swaying to the music that could still be heard from the Great Hall.

"Since when did you become such a great dancer?" I asked after he spun me around once more.

He grinned. "When did you become so shocked of my dancing skills?"

"Touché".

"So won't your date be worrying about you?" he asked awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow, but kept the smile on my face. "Won't _yours_?"

"Touché", he replied, mimicking my earlier statement.

I wondered if this would be the time to tell Fred about Calvin asking me to be his girlfriend and I decided against it. We just seemed more comfortable than we had in a while since Calvin entered the picture and well … I liked it.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me, his eyes swimming with curiosity.

"I was just wondering why you uh … why did you ask Angelina to the ball?" I replied and immediately I regretted it.

"What do you mean?"

"It was just on my mind", I shrugged, not wanting to really tell him what I wanted to say.

_Why didn't you ask _me _to the ball?_ was what I was really asking on the inside.

"No, what's wrong, Ry?" Fred questioned, looking at me seriously"

I smiled and pinched his cheek. "Awh, is little Freddie worried about me?" I cooed.

He pouted and squeezed my waist. "No".

His eyes ratted out his lie though. I had craftily avoided the subject.

"Liar", I accused.

"Am not".

"Admit it".

"No".

"Admit it, or face the consequences".

He scoffed, "I'm not afraid of your consequences. You can't do any damage to me in a dress and heels".

I pouted. He had a point.

"Git", I muttered playfully.

"Hey", he said in a shocked tone. "I love you, alright Ry? That's rude!"

I rolled my eyes and stuck out of tongue. "I don't believe that".

He pulled me right against his body, so close that I could feel his heartbeat. It was beating fast and I don't know if he realized that.

"Believe it", he told me, his lips right against my ear. His hot breath against my skin, sent shivers up my spine while at the same time warming up my entire body.

"Make me", I replied, my voice just barely above a whisper now.

"I think I might just have to", he said with a smirk.

Unknowingly, both of our faces were drawing closer. I knew what was going to happen and something deep inside my mind was screaming "_NO_", while my heart was screaming "_SNOG HIM ALREADY_".

But I couldn't. I had just kissed Calvin tonight – I was _here_ with Calvin tonight. That would make me as much of a tramp as that Daphne Greengrass or something.

Thankfully – or unthankfully, since I kind of wanted to snog Fred Weasley senseless – we heard Alicia's voice calling from the doors of the corridor outside the courtyard and we broke apart instantly.

"What are you two doing out there? You're going to catch your death!"

We both didn't turn to look at her yet, since I was still staring at him although my red cheeks wanted me to do anything but that. He seemed to be blushing as well and I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Alicia was just a few minutes late.

"Yeah, coming", Fred called, speaking first between the two of us.

He pulled me by the hand that was still holding the two of us together to the corridor, not letting go even when we reached in front of the Great Hall.

"I, uhm", I stuttered, not knowing what exactly to say after our adventure outside. "I guess you better go find Ang".

His face fell at this and he nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I uh – I'll go find her".

I was about to walk away, but then I realized that our hands were still connected and I blushed.

"Fred, you can let go now", I told him with a small smirk.

He shook his head. "Not yet, I want to answer your question".

"What question?"

"I asked Ang to the ball because well … who I really wanted to ask had too many offers that I couldn't compete with", he explained, his voice trying to point out what he really meant.

My heartbeat quickened inside my chest before I took a deep breath and said, "Which is?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out", he said before shooting me a dazzling smile that made my heart beat even faster than it had become.

He walked back into the hall, leaving me speechless like he was doing so often these days. I grabbed Lee's arm as he was lounging around the entrance with his date.

"Tell Calvin I'm not feeling well and I'm going back to the common room", I told him.

"Ry, what's wrong?"

"Never mind that".

"Oh, uh – alright, will do".

I bit my lip and walked back towards Gryffindor Tower, not knowing exactly what had happened that night. But I secretly hoped it meant that something was going to happen between me and Fred very,_ very_ soon.


	7. Christmases When You Were Almost Mine

THE PULL OF YOUR HEART.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my character, plotline and a few other characters strewn out about the story. If I owned Harry Potter then I'd be currently having a relationship with James Phelps – who plays Fred – or even Oliver Phelps – George. But of course, I don't own Harry Potter, so I'm not dating an extremely attractive red head. Harry Potter belongs to **J.K. ROWLING** - the rather amazing author. However, I will use a few pieces of dialogue or so throughout the story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I really need to stop updating so slowly! Oh lord. GOOD NEWS, I passed Science! But now I'm in summer school so I could get a head start on History for next year and have an easier sophomore year! Stupid right? Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed though and a special thanks to **There'sapennyinmypocket,** who helped me get an idea for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

REVIEW? :]

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Christmases When You Were Almost Mine"

The day after the Yule Ball, I stayed in my dorm the entire morning until I absolutely had to get off my arse and pack. Yeah, that's me – leaving packing for Christmas vacation till the day of. I had been completely in a daze since last night, still trying to comprehend what was possibly going on in my life.

In the middle of my packing, I heard a tap on my window before looking over to see a tawny owl holding a letter. I opened the window to take the letter, giving the owl a treat then sending her off.

_Ryleigh,_

_Your friend Lee told me about how you felt sick. Je suis très désolé. Get better soon, cherie. I'm just glad that I got to see you before you leave for Christmas. I hope that you'll tell me your decision about my question when you come back._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Calvin._

I stared at the letter before tossing it in my trunk along with the rest of my half-packed items. I didn't even want to think about Calvin's question until after Christmas – maybe Easter. Okay, I was exaggerating. Until I asked Fred and George.

_Fred_.

"Dammit", I sighed before throwing a few more things in. I was over thinking everything far too much.

I was Ryleigh bloody Lovette for Merlin's sakes; the queen of carefree! I just had to be more relaxed, more cheery!

"Ryleigh", Katie called, poking her head into our dorm room. "Fred and George want me to let you know if you're not down in two minutes, then they're going to leave without you".

I scoffed and shut my trunk. "They most definitely will not since I'm done", I told her with a grin.

Alicia laughed and shook her head before we both walked downstairs to the common room, awaited by two redheads.

"Ten years later", George said, reaching out to hit me.

"Never hit a lady!" I scolded, grabbing his hand with my free one.

This caused him to chuckle. "You don't count as a lady".

My eyes narrowed playfully at him before I flipped my hair and sighed dramatically. "This is why Fred's my favourite", I replied.

Fred laughed and grabbed my trunk – he and George took turns – then we all walked out of the portrait hole. Needless to say, George and I were bickering lovingly all the way to the first floor.

* * *

"Oh, Ryleigh!" my grandmother burst out as she entered my family's house. "I've missed you so much!"

I laughed as she engulfed me into her familiar and comforting hug. "I've missed you too, Gran".

"And you've grown!" she exclaimed, glancing me up and down at arms' length. "Still thin as a wand though. Oh, your father never feeds you, does he?"

I couldn't help but grin as I watched Gran scold Daddy before he scooped her up and kissed her cheek. My grandmother reminded me a lot of Molly Weasley, probably since she almost raised her.

"My little Ry", a voice said from behind me and I knew exactly who it was.

I turned around and smiled widely at my grandfather, running into his arms. "Grandpa!" I cried, hugging him tightly.

He hugged back, patting my hair down as he let out that rumbling laughter of his that would always made me smile like a Cheshire cat. We were definitely a laid back family.

"And who's this?" Grandpa asked, glancing at the young boy who was in our entrance hall.

Yes, Xavier's friend had come to stay with us for the holidays seeing as he didn't find it fair that he'd be the youngest one there with our family and the Weasley's.

"Nathaniel", the strawberry blonde haired boy grinned at my grandparents and stuck out his hand formally. I had seen him around Hogwarts and noticed that he looked like a pretty solid friend for Xavier. I approved.

"Oh, come here!" Gran explained, pulling him into a group hug with Grandpa. "We're Lovette's – we don't shake hands!"

My father, Xavier and I watched the embrace in action, laughing. Yup, that was just our odd family.

After my grandparents released Nathaniel from the hug, we all decided to get ready before the Christmas dinner would happen and the Weasley's would arrive. Walking into my room, I realized just how much I had missed it. Sure, Hogwarts was my second home but my room just held so many memories that I wouldn't dare let go.

As I was slipping on my jeans, I realized that for some reason, I wanted to look good tonight. I knew the reason actually, but I wasn't about to admit it.

_Fred_, George's voice boomed in my head.

I ignored it, scolding my friend for being in my subconscious before realizing how stupid I was being. After pulling on my deep green peasant top and applying light makeup, I decided that I was ready to see all of my favourite Weasley's.

Minus Percy.

I sat in front of my bureau, staring at my reflection and a giggle escaped from my lips. I was thinking about sitting right in that very spot last night, and there I was today.

"Go ahead upstairs, boys. Ryleigh should be just finishing up", I heard my father say from downstairs and I smiled.

Those twins knew my house as well as I did, and vice versa with The Burrow. I had three homes – my house, Hogwarts, and The Burrow. And everywhere, I had a family.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, Ryleigh smells like hay!" George sang, swinging my door open.

I laughed and turned around to face the two redheads that I adored. It was as if I kept having these flashbacks of us from when we were younger a lot more lately.

"I just took a shower though", I whined, pouting at him.

"Guess we'll have to through you back into the tub then!" Fred exclaimed and picked me up from my seat, carrying me towards the door.

"Fred, no!" I laughed, flailing my arms all about. "George!"

George shrugged, "Showers are good, Ry. You wouldn't want to go to dinner smelling like a horse stable, would you?"

"Fred, put me down or I swear I'll –", I started, but he cut me off.

"Or you'll get your smelly on me?"

I groaned, still trying to flip my way out of his arms before we heard a voice from downstairs.

"Fred! George! Put Ryleigh down this instant!" Molly yelled from downstairs in her 'I-Mean-Business' voice.

"To think that woman always thinks we're a package deal when it comes to misbehaving", George sighed jokingly, shaking his head.

I scoffed. "That's because you _are_", I replied as Fred let me down. "And you!"

"Me?" Fred asked dramatically.

"No more picking me up!" I exclaimed, punctuating each word with a whack in his arm.

"Violent", Fred sneered at me.

I smiled innocently. "You love me".

"That's what you think", he responded with a grin.

"Watch that cheek, Weasley", I pointed out.

"Oh, you're right. I'm terrified of the big, bad, scary, Lovette".

I crossed my arms and turned my nose up. "Rude".

"You both are children", George told the pair of us while he held up one of my dresses to himself in the mirror. "Shall I wear this?"

"No", I said slowly after observing him for a moment. I reached into my closet and pulled out a short pink summer dress. "This one".

"Ah, much more your colour, mate", Fred added.

"My colour is your colour – we could match!"

"Brilliant!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

The three of us all roared with laughter as we made our way down the stairs of the house and into the living room.

"Ryleigh, dear!" Molly squealed as we walked into the room, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "It's been too long".

I hugged the plump woman back, taking in her comforting smell that always reminded me of something delicious she would cook mixed with orchids.

"Now, now, Mum", a voice interrupted, "You can't hog all of the Ryleigh to yourself".

I glanced up to see Bill's familiar face and I grinned, practically jumping on him. "You!" I cried while tugging on his ponytail.

Bill laughed heartily in my ear, squeezing me tight. "Yes, me. But more importantly _you_!"

I was then passed around to Charlie and Arthur, all of us mingling and making small talk.

"There's this new invention Muggles have, you see, like a magic picture box that puts on little plays and it's called _velly-tision_!" Arthur told me excitedly.

I thought about this for a second and the nodded. "Ah, yes! We learned about that in Muggle Studies. What was it again, Fred and George?"

George shrugged. "Vel-Tish?"

"Tele-vish?" Fred guessed.

"Tee-vision?"

"Vision-Tision?"

I rolled my eyes at their unhelpful suggestions, but smiled at Arthur. "I do remember that it was called Tee-vee or something as a short form!"

He grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Spectacular, aren't those Muggles?"

I laughed and agreed with him, not quite knowing exactly _what_ we were talking about, but Mr. Weasley never failed to make me smile.

"Supper's ready!" Gran called from the kitchen and we all entered the large dining room loudly.

I took my usual seat between the twins, knowing off by heart where everybody would be for this meal, adding in Xavier's friend, Nathaniel of course.

"So Gran", Xavier started while taking a bite of his chicken leg, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Gran and Molly smiled at eachother, immediately alerting me that they had something planned.

"We're going to The Burrow", she told the table and we all grinned.

Both of the women always made feasts big enough to feed a small army, hence the dinner that we were having tonight.

"Ew, I have to see this ugly face again?" George teased while nudging my elbow.

I narrowed my eyes and hit him over the head. "You're way uglier than me!"

"Have you seen this face?" he asked incredulously, shooting me a dazzling smile for emphasis.

I grinned back at him just as big and nodded, "Exactly my point".

"George, Ryleigh", my dad scolded teasingly.

We smiled at him and shrugged. "Sorry".

"I know, Mr. Lovette", Fred said, "Such children."

The Weasley men chuckled down the table and Nathaniel just seemed really confused. He clearly wasn't used to our types of families.

After dinner, the twins and I went up to my room to plan out our latest pranks.

"So I figure", George started, "Whenever we get our money from that weasel, Bagman, we can start making more products for the shop!"

"You guys are really going through with this?" I asked, knowing that they had always wanted to have a joke shop. More like _dreamed_ actually.

"Of course we're going through with it!" Fred exclaimed, that twinkle in his eye whenever he was talking of something he was passionate about appearing. Oh, how I loved that twinkle.

"And…" George said nervously, glancing at Fred. His twin nodded. "We want you to work with us".

I stared at them for a moment before shaking my head furiously. "That's your dream, guys. You've wanted this for so long".

"Oh, come on, Ry!" Fred cried. "We know that it was _all_ of our dreams".

I laughed, completely oblivious to them awaiting an answer.

"I'm serious, though", Fred said after my burst of laughter. "We need you with us".

_Why couldn't you just say "_I_ need you with me?"_ I thought.

I smiled and kissed each of the boys' cheeks before ruffling their hair. "Ask me when you finally get it up – see if you still want me there", I replied.

"Ryleigh", George said seriously, trying to tell me that they really did want me there.

"Shush! Not another word!" I told them.

The twins turned to eachother for a second before bursting out in a load of gibberish.

"Haschelab?"

"Schledavesh macarosh".

"Veshina schekingburk!"

"Burk".

"Herp".

"Herp-a-derp!"

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but roar with laughter that their little language.

"That didn't count as _another word_, did it Gred?"

Fred grinned. "I don't think so, Forge".

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Why do I love you boys?"

"Boys?" George gasped.

"We're men!" Fred stated, flexing his muscles.

"Go ahead and flex that bone, Freddy", I said with a wink even though I was gaping at his body on the inside.

"You love my 'bone', Ry", he told me with a smirk.

"You're so right, Fred. I want you, I need you. And when I see you, I just -", I said in a dreamy voice and then pretended to swoon.

Fred faked a sound of exasperation while pushing back his hair and replied, "I knew it. I'm just too … too …"

"Big-headed?" I suggested.

"Overly confident?" George added with a grin.

"Annoying?"

"Silly?"

"Odd?"

"Dramatic?"

"Ugly", I proclaimed with a strong nod.

Fred narrowed his eyes playfully at me before pouncing on me, throwing his entire weight into the tackle. The two of us landed with a THUD on my bedroom floor as I tried to push him off of me.

"Fred!" I yelled, throwing my head back in laughter.

"Ryleigh?" Fred asked innocently.

"Get off of me!" I grunted, struggling underneath his weight.

"No", he replied with a smile.

"Fred, get off!"

"Not until you admit I'm not ugly!"

I laughed again, "Never!"

_You are _not_ ugly._

He chuckled and tickled me on my sides, resulting in me laughing even more.

"Fred!"

"Admit it!" he laughed.

"You're not ugly!" I screamed through my fit of giggles.

"What am I?" he asked with a grin.

I looked up at him skeptically, "I just said what!"

"If I'm not ugly, then what am I?" he repeated, his eyes shining with laughter.

"You're – you're … devilishly handsome!" I laughed, trying to push him off even harder.

"Merlin, you could've just told me instead of throwing yourself under me", Fred sighed dramatically with a wink before letting all of his weight fall on top of me.

I grunted as he fell but rolled my eyes nonetheless. "Yes, that's exactly what happened", I said sarcastically.

He chuckled lightly, hiding his face in the crook of my neck and letting his hot breath fall onto my skin. It was only then that I realized the position we were in and my cheeks reddened.

He lifted his head to look at me, gently wiping a piece of my dark hair away from my face and smiling.

"You look cute under me, you know that?" he said teasingly.

"Well if you let me get up, I could go back to my not so cute, usual self", I scoffed playfully and hit him.

Fred laughed, getting off of me and holding his hand out to help me up. I lazily took it as if I was disgusted with even touching him and slowly felt myself being picked off the ground.

"Thank you", I said pompously before bursting out in another fit of giggles.

"Hey – where'd George go?" he asked, looking around.

"I believe we've been ditched, Weasley", I stated.

"It appears so, Lovette", he agreed while extending his arm. "Shall we go find him?"

I took his open arm and nodded proudly. "We shall!"

* * *

The next day, my family and I showed up at The Burrow for 5 o'clock sharp as Molly had specified. Merlin, that woman always had to be precise but nevertheless, I loved her.

"Haven't seen you lot in a while", Charlie joked as he greeted us at the door.

"I know, right?" I gasped and pinched his cheek. "You've grown!"

He swatted me away with a chuckle and ruffled my hair, "Alright, kid. We're just about to go out to the backyard for some Quidditch. Would you young ones care to join us?"

"I'd be happy to, just let me gear up!" Grandpa exclaimed.

I laughed as my Gran whacked him in the arm playfully, but nodded along with Xavier and Nathaniel.

"We get Ryleigh!" the twins said in unison once we all had our brooms.

"Hey!" Bill huffed. "She's never our chaser! Share some Ry!"

I fluttered my eyelashes, "My, my, is everybody fighting over little ol' me?"

George narrowed his eyes jokingly, "Keep up that southern stuff, and I'll be _fighting_ you".

I glared right back. "George Weasley, that's rude!"

"You're rude", he retorted.

"Do you want me on your team or not?" I asked craftily, knowing the answer.

"I suppose", he sighed before grabbing me into an one-armed hug.

"Alright", Charlie said, clapping his hands together. "Ryleigh, George, Fred, Ginny verses Bill, Xavier, Nathaniel and myself".

"Let's go!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air before mounting my broom and shooting off the ground.

George was our beater, Ginny the keeper, and Fred and I were chasers. On the other team, Charlie was a beater, Bill and Nathaniel were chasers, and Xavier was keeper.

The game started off quickly with me shooting past Bill, Nathaniel and even Charlie's bludger to score the first goal.

"Ten points!" I cheered, doing a mock bow.

"Oh and I'm big headed?" Fred teased as I passed the quaffle to him.

"Oh shush", I said with an impolite hand gesture.

"Not lady like at all!" he observed playfully while we passed the quaffle back and forth between ourselves.

"Why don't you be the lady then?" I replied with a wink.

Quickly, Bill dove between us and grabbed the red ball, tossing it to Nathaniel. I glanced up at him, shocked and made a 'humph' sound.

"Maybe if you two stopped bickering like an old married couple, you could score a few more points", he joked and stuck out his tongue.

I mocked his gesture; my head returning to the game after their side scored a point.

Thirty minutes and fifty points later, Charlie shot a craftily skilled bludger my way. Thankfully however, George's bat made contact with it and saved my arse.

But then it got shot at an oblivious Nathaniel.

"Watch it, mate!" George called but it wasn't enough heads up.

The young boy was startled at the large black ball coming towards him and quickly leaned sideways to avoid a collision. It was clear that he had never been trained in Quidditch like we had – by Oliver Wood – since everybody knew that if you lean too far over on your broom, you –

"Blimey!" Nathaniel yelled as he lost his balance and flipped sideways off his broom.

You fall.

In a split second, we all saw the poor eleven-year-old falling towards the ground, most likely towards an injury. All of the guys quickly reacted, ready to go save him. But I was already just feet away from Nathaniel, my arm outstretched to grab him.

When we were both a short distance away from the eachother, I grasped his upper arm in mine tightly and turned my broom over. Thank Merlin practicing that move enough had paid off, because I now had a small boy on the back of my broom.

"Alright there, Nathaniel?" I called, slowly bringing us back down to the grass below.

"I think so", he replied, "Is my face still there?"

I laughed and turned around the glance at him. "Yes, it's still there", I replied.

"Then I'm peachy!"

When our feet had landed solidly on the ground, the rest of them were already waiting there for us.

"Sorry, mate", George said, genuinely looking apologetic.

"It's alright", Nathaniel replied, letting out the breath that he had held in.

George ruffled his hair affectionately, as he did to everybody. "That's good", he nodded.

The boy felt to make sure all of his body parts were there – including his face, guess he didn't take my word for it – before turning to me.

"You", he started, "You saved me!"

"I guess I did", I said slowly, thinking this over in my head. "Just an average day in my superhero life!"

He laughed, but tugged on the sleeve of my coat. "I'm serious! I'll do anything for you", he exclaimed.

I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it", I told him.

"No. _Anything_".

"I heard you…"

This kid was starting to get a bit creepy. Alright, so I saved your arse from a broken arm or something – nothing big.

"Kids, dinner!" Arthur called from the doorway of The Burrow and the lot of us piled inside the house, into the dining room.

"This looks delicious, Mum", Bill said as we sat down at the large table.

Dinner passed by rather uneventfully, just the usual conversation mixed in with me and the twins making fun of eachother. It was just what we did.

"He asked you to be his _girlfriend_?" Ginny squealed as we sat in her bedroom after dinner.

I quickly slapped my hands over her mouth and narrowed my eyes. "I told you not to scream!" I scolded playfully.

"How can I _not_ scream? Are you going to say yes?" she demanded.

I shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it … I want Fred and George's opinion".

"Have you told them?" she asked.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "No".

"What?"

"Merlin, Ginny!" I cried, pouting. "Might as well let the entire house hear!"

"I'm sorry", she said, "But really – you know they're going to have to find out eventually".

I nodded, "I know, but it's just that Fred –"

"You fancy him", she stated.

"I – what?"

Okay, I did. But I didn't want Ginny to figure it out before I even admitted it to myself.

"You F-A-N-C-Y my brother, Fred", she replied confidently.

I crossed my arms moodily. I had forgotten how smart this little thirteen-year-old girl was. "So what if I do?" I mumbled.

Ginny gaped. "What do you mean 'so what'? Fred fancies you back and if you both just plucked up the nerve to admit it to eachother then –".

"No. You and George both say that but I don't believe you. No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I protested.

"Merlin, with the way you were saying it, it's as if you don't want him to", she sighed exasperatedly.

I rolled my eyes at the redhead. "It's not that. I'm just scared that if we do – you know – get together or something, it'll ruin everything", I confessed.

She looked sympathetic. "Ryleigh, you're being bloody ridiculous! You and Fred are –".

The door opened slowly and we both quickly ended the conversation to look at my little brother.

"What?" I asked.

"Make him stop", he pouted.

"Make who stop?"

"Nathaniel", Xavier groaned. "All he can say is 'Ryleigh this and Ryleigh that. You're not that great!"

I threw one of Ginny's pillows at him. "I am _so_ that great!"

"Great enough for my best friend to develop a crush on you?" he demanded.

I opened my mouth and words spluttered out, "Yeah, maybe not that great".

Ginny giggled. "Awh, that's so cute!"

I scoffed. "How about no".

"All I know is, he needs to shut up", Xavier shrugged before turning on his heel.

We heard a small collision outside Ginny's bedroom door and the familiar voice of one of the twins.

"Sorry, mate!" George's voice said from the corridor before he stepped into the room. "Ladies".

"Dearest George", I greeted with a grin.

"George, you agree with me that Fred fancies Ry, right?" Ginny asked.

I gaped at the pair of them, "What?"

"Completely and utterly agree", he nodded.

"You huh?"

"Ryleigh, come on", George said, "The bloke's obviously barmy over you and everybody can see it but well … you".

I sighed before standing up. "I'm not sitting and listening to this anymore", I told them while sticking out my tongue. "Are the adults outside in the yard?"

"Yeah", he replied.

I smiled. "Good, that means that the living room downstairs is mine".

With that, I left the room quickly and walked downstairs, sitting on the couch when I finally got to the living room.

"Fancy meeting you here", a voice said from beside.

I jumped and turned to realize that Fred was there, going completely unnoticed by me. I laughed, "Merlin, you startled me!"

He grinned. "I sort of figured by the way that you jumped", he replied.

"What are you doing down here alone?" I asked, scooting closer towards him.

"Thinking", he told me.

I smiled, "About?"

"Well", he started, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you".

I laughed and drifted into my thoughts, realizing that now it would be a good time to tell him about Calvin wanting to be my boyfriend. Oh, but every time I thought it was a good time, I realized that it would just _ruin_ the good time. Why couldn't everything just be a bit easier?

_It's quite easy_, my inner voice told me, _Tell Fred you fancy him and he'll say it back. Then you live happily ever after._

Right. Is this a fairy tale or something? It doesn't work like this in the real world. Plus, Ginny and George were just putting all of those thoughts in my head, making me think he fancies me. What if he doesn't?

I'm in way too over my head.

"Ryleigh", Fred whispered, causing me to snap back into reality. It was then that I realized the way his blue eyes reflected the warmth of the fireplace as he looked into my pair of brown ones.

"Fred", I whispered back uncertainly.

"There's a piece of mistletoe levitating above us", he whispered back.

I glanced up and sure enough, there it was. Molly had never hung mistletoe in the living room before this year unless …

"George", we said in unison before chuckling softly.

There was a pause of comfortable silence between us as Fred played with the tips of my long hair and I admired his great jaw line.

"We still haven't exchanged gifts, you know", he said quietly.

A small smile creeped up and onto my lips. "You're right", I replied before grabbing a carefully wrapped present box from under the tree.

I watched as Fred also pulled a box from the tree – his looking like it was much more of a struggle to be wrapped. We switched the packages and I waited to see if he would open it first.

"You never could wrap", I told him, my smile still evident on my lips.

He laughed. "And you always could. Now open it", he said.

I pouted, but began to unwrap the gift anyway, knowing that the conversation was too easy going for me to ruin it with us bickering like we always do.

Finally, I saw what he had gotten me and automatically loved it.

"Fred", I breathed, holding the necklace in my hands. It seemed almost too delicate for me to touch.

It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart with beautiful designs on the front, little sapphires dotting the edge of it. As I opened it, I saw a small photograph of me and the twins laughing in the bathtub from when we were only five-years-old. It was adorable.

"Turn it over", he whispered against my ear and I did as I was told.

Engraved on the back in perfect calligraphy – obviously not Fred's doing – was the three words that would make me smile no matter what. And no, it wasn't _I love you_.

"_Mischief never managed_", I read before looking up at Fred who was smiling. "Fred, it's … it's stunning. It must have cost a fortune".

He grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry about it", he replied.

"Thank you, I … I love it". I smiled in awe of how sentimental he could be and pointed to the package in his hands. "Well, open yours now".

I watched anxiously as he undid the wrapping paper, possibly even slower than I did – I think it was just to tease me. But the look on his face when he opened my gift was worth the wait.

I smiled as he looked at the leather-bound picture album in his hands with gold words on it that read '_Two Weasley's and a Lovette'._ While he flipped through the pictures varying from when we were in diapers to last night at the Yule Ball, I was admiring the gorgeous necklace that I was wearing.

"Ry", he said, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "I love it. Thanks a bunch".

After we pulled away from the embrace, I placed the locket in his hand before turning around. He seemed confused. "Help me put it on", I explained while holding my hair up.

I heard him chuckle from behind me and shivers shot through my spine as his fingers brushed against my neck while clasping the necklace. I turned around to face him again with a large smile on my face.

_This is it,_ I thought.

But no, it wasn't. Suddenly George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and the rest of the Christmas celebrators walked into the house, causing me and the adorable redhead to break apart.

George smirked at us, drawing nearer. "Like the mistletoe, Ry?" he murmured in my ear so only I could hear.

I narrowed my eyes at him before turning to Charlie. "Hey, Charlie, could I borrow your wand?" I asked sweetly.

He glanced between all of us and nodded, grinning before handing me his wand that was similar to mine.

I pointed the wand at the mistletoe that still hung about our heads and hexed it to follow George around whenever he and his mother were in the same room.

As Molly walked into the living room, the mistletoe quickly zoomed between her and her son, causing her to look absolutely enthusiastic.

"Oh, does my little Georgie want a kiss?" she cooed before smothering his cheeks in kisses.

The twin looked like a mix of being embarrassed and appalled as his mother continued to kiss him over and over. I smirked and handed Charlie's wand back over him, watching the scene in front of me.

"Like the mistletoe, George?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Longer chapter than usual, right? It's all good, it's my gift in return for not updating in a bit. I'd actually like to reach 20 reviews before I update my next chapter. Please, don't be shy to PM me with any ideas!

Janae x


End file.
